


but at its edge their lurked darkness

by ZoeyMcRoyan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyMcRoyan/pseuds/ZoeyMcRoyan
Summary: It was a heavy silence between them. Each of them was deep in his own thoughts.The fields beneath them were layered with ice and snow, underneath the frozen ground was still red and soaked with the blood of so many, dwarves, elves, man, and orcs. Death had made no difference between the races. In it, they all were alike. But none the less the world had changed. They had lost a great leader, their king. Yes, they had gained a kingdom, they were about to make new allies but for what cost?The beautiful sundown bathing the valley and the surrounding mountains in a soft, red and orange glow was belaying the grieve. Everything looked peaceful, full of beauty, but at its edge their lurked darkness within the growing shadows.





	1. Ravenhill

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I had to rewrite the first chapter a little and therefore chance the tags a bit. Hope you enjoy the reading anyway!
> 
> Also sorry, this is not beta read!
> 
> But I hope you'll have fun anyway! 
> 
> If you find mistakes, feel free to point them out! 
> 
> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> Have fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori's vivid memories how he found the dying king and the princes.

It was a heavy silence between them. Each dwarf was deep in their own thoughts.

The fields beneath them lay covered under ice and snow, underneath it, the frozen ground was still red and soaked with the blood of so many, dwarves, elves, man and orcs. Death had made no difference between the races. In it, they all were alike. But none the less the world had changed. They had nearly lost a great leader, their king. No one knew if Thorin would ever wake up again and in which state. Yes, they had gained a kingdom, they were about to make new allies but for what cost?

The beautiful sundown bathing the valley and the surrounding mountains in a soft, red and orange glow was belieing the grieve. Everything looked peaceful, full of beauty, but at its edge their lurked darkness within the growing shadows. 

 

Ori’s shoulder was squeezed, and he leant back against the strong and brought chest of his love. His eyes still on the glow below but his ear pressed against the solid body, listening intently to the steady heartbeat. Strong arms were holding him firm and protective.

 

 

The memory of that body lying motionless on the top of Ravenhill, cold and grey were just too vivid in his mind. Ori shuddered at the memory.

 

It was in the middle of the chaotic battle when Thorin took his best worriers up to Ravenhill. The rest of the company fought the battle on the ground with all they had.

Ori had no real memory how he reached the frozen lake. But the picture he saw there burned brightly in his mind.

There lay Thorin marked by the battle with gushing bleeding wounds and not moving. Beside him kneeled Bilbo grieving, taking tender care of the dead King, so Ori believed.

Ori’s mind couldn’t catch up; he couldn’t believe it. How could it be? How could Thorin be dead? They had retrieved their homeland, their kingdom! How could Thorin possibly be dead? They needed a king. No! They required not any king; they needed their King, Thorin!

Ori slowly turned his head, eyes wide. There was a movement. Ori grabbed his sword, ready to defend himself and the Hobbit. No one would harm Bilbo!

No threat was walking towards them; it was Dwalin, dirty and bloody. His face was pale and full of grieve. Ori’s heart sank, when he noticed that the pain on the warriors’ face deepened when he got aware of the dead body of his friend and king.

 

Ori’s voice was hoarse and broken. He was afraid of the answer to his question: “Where is Fili?”

Dwalin’s eyes were filled with unshed tears. No sound was escaping his mouth. He just motioned up the hill.

 

After Dwalin’s reaction, Ori feared the worst. It couldn’t be. Fate couldn’t be that cruel! He never got a chance to tell Fili. At first, he had been too afraid and then there had never been the right time. He had intended to tell him before the battle but was too afraid that he would distract the blonde and so he capped his mouth shut. Ori had thought he would have had plenty of time after everything settled down.

He would never have thought that Fili might die. This brave and gentle dwarf, who was so careful and considered and one of the finest worries of their age.

It couldn’t be true! The thought alone that he would never see the sparkling in the laughing blue eyes again nearly brought him to his knees.

 

He rounded a corner. A tall red-haired figure was kneeling over a smaller and stockier dark form. “Kili!” The red-haired elf looked up desperation and tears in her eyes. Her lips were moving slightly. Now Ori heard a low murmur. She was chanting. The hand on Kili’s chest was now slowly moving and glowing.

Kili was alive! The hope and joy that should have given him weren't penetrating the desperation and fear he felt right now. Ori knew that he should feel something. His friend was alive, but there was just a dull nothingness, left by the fear…

 

He couldn’t wait, he needed to know, he needed to see before he believed. So Ori ran as fast as he could further up the hill. When he reached the plateau under the tower, his heart dropped.

There lay a motionless form. So familiar and so strange at the same time. The blonde dwarf had always been quiet but never motionless. Fili had radiated liveliness and confidence but now…. Ori had no words for it.

He ran across the square, tears running down his face and kneeling beside his beloved dwarf. He stretched out his hand carefully to touch his head, stroking the tangled golden strands out of the still face. Ori carefully traced the majestic features with his fingers and straightened the blondes beard braids, of which Fili was so proud.

 

Fili had told him how he achieved them. When they both had been sitting watch at the fire together, the blonde had told him that Kili always played with his beard when he was a dwarfing. One evening at their mothers’ house on a cold and nasty winter night, the brothers had been sitting by the fire and Fili had asked his brother if he could still remember that he used to play with the little bit of beard Fili had back in their youth. Of cause, Kili could and asked his brother if he would allow him to braid it for him and Fili naturally let him. He had never changed it since then. Braiding another dwarfs’ hair or beard was a sign of deep love, may it be family, brothers in arms or lovers, sometimes very close friends. The brothers had always been close. Ori could understand it very well. He was also very close to his two brothers.

A strand of hair tangled around his fingers. He would have loved to take care of the golden mane of hair, brushing and braiding it. Carefully he loosened the hair from his fingers. It was so tangled and crusted with blood. Ori would do no good with it here.

While lightly stroking Fili’s face, tears fell on the other dwarfs’ face leaving tracks in the dirt and blood tainting the handsome face.

He wanted to be close to Fili one last time. There had never been more than friendship between them but at least that they had shared and Ori wanted to keep that memory.

He lay his head on Fili’s chest to hug him. Ori could feel the cold dried blood on his skin but didn’t care.

 

“Ba-boom” Ori’s eyes opened wide. Was that real? Was he hallucinating? But no! Another “ba-boom” and another. Oh, Mahal! Fili was alive, barely but alive.

Ori jumped to his feet looking around frantically. He could see no one; no one who could help. Ori ran to the side of the plateau; to the steps, he had used to come up here. He could see the red-haired elf still bent over Kili’s unmoving form, rocking him gently and chanting. She wouldn’t be of any help. She was frantically trying to save the younger Durin's life. But there had to be someone who could help. Fili was alive! He couldn’t just let him die!

Full of desperation Ori just screamed out his frustration. No words, just an angry, desperate cry, full of fear and pain. He wasn’t sure if he uttered words.

 

Something was moving in the shadows behind the redhead. Without realising it, Ori had his slingshot ready.

A tall figure emerged, lean with long light blond hair. “I’m here to help, dwarf! Don’t shoot!” The voice was cold and cutting.

Ori stared, he knew the elf, but no coherent thought was forming in his mind. “Please! … please, come! He is alive!” Ori croaked nearly incomprehensible.

The cold eyes widened lightly, and the tall elf hurried up the stairs.

 

When reaching the wounded dwarf, he bent down, examining the wounds. In that time Ori shed his armour and stripped off his jacket laying it beside Fili.

 

The elf nodded. “The prince is alive, but barely. Help me strip him of his armour; it is piercing him!”

Ori did as he was told and then draped his jacket over the cold form of the warrior. A ghost of a smile flitted over the elves face. Carefully shoving the makeshift blanket, a little aside, he started humming and hovering with his hands over Fili’s body.

 

Ori was afraid to move, not to make any sound what might disturb the elf in his work. After a while Ori felt a little dizzy, it was then that he realised that he was holding his breath.

 

He had no feeling how much time passed but finally, the tall elf stopped chanting, and the glow of his hand died. He looked exhausted with deep shadows under his eyes, but a small smile played around his lips. Not the cruel one he was usually showing.

Ori swallowed. His brain just kicked in. The elf, who was helping to save Fili’s life was no other than king Thandurial of the Woodland Realm.

“There is so much I can do for the prince. He is a little more stable now, but he needs proper treatment if he may have a chance to survive this. We need to bring him to the healers.” Thandurial stood up but staggered on his feet before he caught himself and leaned against the wall of the tower.

 

Ori stroked Fili’s forehead again. The blond was breathing shallowly and wasn’t that deadly pale anymore, but it was evident that he was still on the brink of death. He leant forward and kissed the warrior’s forehead. “I love you Fili, son of Dis! Don’t you dare die now! Do you hear me!!!”

 

Ori stood up, looking around. How could he safely transport Fili down the hill? There was nothing he could use, and he wasn’t able to carry the blond without help. King Thandurial was in no shape to do so.

 

Dwalin! The huge dwarf was a little further down the hill. He sprinted down and found not only the warrior but Gandalf as well.

 

In the end, they carried both injured princes and the King to the infirmary. Thorin was alive but barely. It wasn’t looking good. No one was too optimistic that he would survive the next hours, but they prayed.

 

Ori would pray for his King, but not now! He had to focus on his prince, on Fili and pray for him!

 

 

Ori barely left Fili’s side. No one could say if the prince and the king would live just yet. Dwarves and elves alike were trying their best to help the young Durins and the king to recover. And Ori helped them as best he could, helped to change bandages or clothing, helped washing, but most of the time he just set with Fili, holding his hand or stroking his face and talking to him, telling him all the stories of their folk. Sometimes he would get caught sleeping with his head on the side of Fili’s bed.

At the beginning the healers tried to convince Ori to go and have a break, taking a nap but soon realised that it wouldn’t matter because the young dwarf wouldn’t leave the patient's side.

So instead they brought Ori food and water and after a few days placed a couch near the bad that the young scribe could rest just a little.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night it had Ori taken hours to calm the frightened and frustrated prince again. When Fili finally slept, Ori couldn’t take it anymore.
> 
> He was huddled on his sofa with is legs drawn, hugging himself. Ori was feeling like he would break. How was he supposed to go on like this? He had to, yes! But how? He would never leave Fili! He loved him with everything he had but could he endure it the rest of his life to take care of the shadow of the person he once loved? Yes! He could and he would! He was blessed that Fili was alive, not hovering on the brink of death like Thorin and Kili and if that meant having his One like this, he would face it. 
> 
> Tears started to form in Ori’s eyes. He tried to will them away but was unable to do so. When the first escaped his eyes, the dam broke. It felt like all the tears he hadn’t shed after the battle were flowing out of his eyes like a force of nature, unstoppable. Ori was crying and crying, strangled sobs escaping his mouth rocking back and forth, what felt like for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry had to chance the first Chapter a little!
> 
> If you don't want to reread it, it is basically the fact that Thorin is alive but unconscious.
> 
> Hope you like the story so far. I would love to here some critics about it. 
> 
> Have fun!

After three weeks Fili opened his eyes for the first time. His gaze was clouded, but he was able to drink a bit of water and some broth.  
Another week later it was clear that the prince would recover. He was awake more frequent now, but his mind wasn’t in the here and now. It was due to the drugs the healers gave him, Oin had explained. He told Ori that it would overwhelm the blonde prince if he had to stand the nightmares now in his waking hours too. He needed all his strength to recover his body.  
Ori feared what would happen when Fili got aware of his surroundings, gaining his memory back.  
At least the worst hadn’t happened. Thorin was alive if you could name it that. One should better say, not dead yet. Oin had told Ori that the healers worked endless hours on the king, side by side with the elves and Gandalf, but they could do nothing more than to keep him alive. There was no progress, Thorin wasn’t awake, not moving, nothing just the slight raising of his chest to breath. It was Bilbo who took care of the King when their healers needed a break. He talked to the king and never left his side, much like Ori was doing for Fili. But Fili was getting better; their king was not. It should have devastated Ori, that they were about to lose their king but it didn't, not that much at least. With every day Fili recovered a little more, Ori’s heart lightened. Yes, he was worried about his king but more for Bilbo actually. Ori couldn’t imagine, or couldn’t bring himself to imagine how the Hobbit must feel. Hoping against all hope the that his friend would recover.  
A thought crossed Ori’s mind. It was none of his business, but was the Hobbit in love with the king? And had Thorin returned the feelings? On the journey had been a few moments where you could have thought it might be, but Ori hadn’t paid enough attention to it. He had been to absorb in his own feelings for the king’s nephew.  
The young dwarf felt pretty selfish, but he couldn’t leave Fili’s side. Yes, he was feeling very glad that the blonde was getting better, but it still left him feeling guilty.   
Even more so when he thought of his friend. Kili was still fighting death; it wasn’t clear if he would survive his injuries and in that case if he would ever walk again.  
At one of Legolas' many visits to the healers, to aid them, Ori had heard, that the blonde elf's friend Tauriel exhausted herself to help the youngest Durin. Ori had witnessed such deep pain in the eyes of Thandurial’s son.  
One day when Fili was fast asleep, quiet and peaceful, Ori offered the elven prince a seat and some tea, and unlike the times before, Legolas agreed. He looked exhausted. His ethereal features were marked by grieve, worry and exhaustion.  
For a long while, the two sat in silence. Ori had the feeling that the elf needed the peace and the quiet. To be here “treating” a patient was probably the only way to escape the mayhem outside.  
There was so much to do, to organise, to arrange, to take care of and all of that with the threat of approaching winter and the diplomatic complications between the races and the unclear leadership in the mountain. On the one hand, there was Daìn who had come to aid, and on the other side, there was Balin who was named by Thorin to act as his representative long ago.  
A sigh brought Ori back to the present. Legolas had his face in his hands. “Her beautiful red hair turned white!” The elf paused. Ori’s eyes shot up, widening, but he wasn’t sure what to say. After a few seconds, the prince continued. “She is giving everything she has to save him. She doesn’t care if she dies trying!” Ori was shocked to hear that, his eyes now fixed on Legolas who continued. “It hurts! It hurts so much to see the person you love to waste away and to know you could stop it but that person would never forgive you.”  
Subconsciously Ori reached out for the elf and hugged him softly to his side and stroking his arms comforting. Legolas gaze met his, and he could see tears glistening in the other’s eyes. He swallowed. “Tauriel never returned my feelings, I excepted it a long time ago, I decided to rather have her in my life as a friend, than having a life without her. But seeing her now wasting away still hurts. I understand her motivation, I even try to help as best as I can, but I still love her. I want to protect her, but if I do, I lose her as well.”  
A single tear ran across the elves cheek. As he finished, he had an astonished little fearful expression on his face.  
Ori smiled sadly, but what he hoped reassuring. He squeezed the other's shoulder comfortingly. “I’m lost for words here. I would lie if I would say I can imagine your grief. For all of us, it is different, but you can be sure you have more than one friend here in the mountain, the company and I know what you have done for us, and we are and will be grateful for it. You’ll be always welcome here and you will always be welcome at my home where ever it might be. Please let me know if there is something I can do for you, now or in the future!” A smile crossed the elves features: ”Melonin Ori, brother of Dori!”  
Ori blushed slightly; he knew what this meant. You weren’t given the title “Elf-friend” lightly especially not from a prince. “Thank you!” said Ori and bowed.

Another week passed in which Ori told Fili story and anecdotes. The Prince was smiling and laughing, and that made Ori dread the days to come more and more when the oblivion from the drugs would waste away, and reality would hit.  
But on the other hand, he was glad that Fili wouldn’t stay in this state for much longer.  
This Fili wasn’t the gentle, intelligent and quiet warrior Ori had fallen in love with. He was the young boy he had never known. Ori guessed that in his mind Fili was around 30 years old.  
He still loved the blonde deeply, but at the moment he felt more like a big brother.

Another week later the healers decided to lower the doses of the drugs. At first, nothing much was happening. Fili was awake for more extended periods, and his sleep was even more unsteady, but he stayed in the mindset of his younger self.  
Ori’s fears and his restlessness grew with every passing day. He noticed that the healers were concerned too. Something was off! Would the blonde ever recover? Was it a side-effect of the drugs or his head injuries? Ori asked, but no one was answering him, what convinced him even more that something was wrong.  
After the next week, Fili was free of drugs, plagued with nightmares, skittish and restless but still his younger self. He still remembered nothing but the fear and the hurting. He had no idea where that all came from, and that scared the blonde even more. He was like a child, but Fili understood that something was missing and that something terrible had happened. He couldn’t understand why the memories were gone; he couldn’t understand his dreams. There were creatures from legends he had never seen, but were so vivid, like a memory, like something he had actually encountered, spiders, goblins, orcs, a dragon breathing fire over a lake. Fili told the young dwarf sitting by his side time after time that it felt like he had really seen that and had been at all that places. 

 

The eyes of the young dwarf looked sad, and Fili wasn’t quite sure why. Was it real and was that the missing parts of his memory? Or was he going crazy? He suspected the later one, why else would the other look so sad and never say a word about it, just stroking his hand or taking him in his arms.

Fili liked the feeling, the comfort the other would give him, he liked that dwarf a lot, that was something else stirring his memories, but it was buried so deep he couldn’t reach it! No matter how hard he tried. It was so frustrating. He wanted to scream! He wanted to hit something! Why by Mahal couldn’t he just rip away all that fog in his mind? Yes, he was Fili, he was a dwarf, but there was more, what else was he? There had been more so much more? Where were all the people in his life?

The young dwarf beside him had been part of that lost life, he knew it for sure, there had been so many more people, and some had been very dear to him! He wanted those memories back; he wanted the people back in his life even if they were not actually around! It was part of him, part of what defined who he was.

He was so angry! Fili had clenched his fist so hard that his palms were hurting from the fingernails digging into the flesh.  
Gentle hands stroked his fists, opening them carefully and a soft voice murmured sweet nothings into his ears. Yes, his friend was still there, taking care, never leaving his side. Fili closed his eyes and leant into the warm embrace of the other dwarf, who enveloped him in his arms, rocking him gently.  
It had become a kind of a ritual. At least once a day Fili got so frustrated that Ori had to ease the blonde's frustration and fear patiently.

One night it had Ori taken hours to calm the frightened and frustrated prince again. When Fili finally slept, Ori couldn’t take it anymore.

He lay curled up on his sofa with is legs drawn, hugging himself. Ori felt like as he would break. How was he supposed to go on like this? He had to, yes! But how? He would never leave Fili! He loved him with everything he had but could Ori endure it the rest of his life to take care of the shadow of the person he once loved? Yes! He could and he would! He was blessed that Fili was alive, not hovering on the brink of death like Thorin and Kili and if that meant having his One like this, he would face it.

Tears started to form in the young dwarf's eyes. He tried to will them away but was unable to do so. When the first drop escaped his eyes, the dam broke. It felt like all the tears he hadn’t shed after the battle were flowing out of his eyes like a force of nature, unstoppable. Ori was crying and crying, strangled sobs escaping his mouth rocking back and forth, what felt like for hours.  
Suddenly a warm hand stroked his back. He was hugged and pressed to a strong, warm chest. This feeling was so familiar. The young dwarf clung to it for dear life. It had been that strength, offered by friendship, what had kept him upright on the entire journey.

A deep and melodious voice murmured sweet, soothing words into his ears until his sobs quieted and his tears dried. Finally, he was able to hear what the other was saying.  
“I’m here Ori! My dear Ori, I’m here with you!” A gentle kiss was pressed on his hair. A shudder ran through his whole body! Could it be true? Or was he dreaming? Had he finally cried himself to sleep and was now dreaming of Fili waking up?  
Ori pressed his eyes shut. It was such a sweet dream so full of hope! He didn’t want to wake up to the cruel reality!  
But he had to know if it maybe wasn’t a dream if it was real.  
He slowly freed himself a little from the embrace, not wanting to lose the contact.  
Bright blue eyes, which had seen way too much looked back at him. “Fili!” he gasped. Ori could see it!  
“Yes! I remember I remember myself again and you!”


	3. Something sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first night Ori slept peaceful, without nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something fluffy for cold rainy days.... have fun... sorry still have no beta reader...

Ori was staring into the sparkling blue of the eyes he loved so much. The eyes which were seeing him again. The eyes of his friend, his travelling companion, of the dwarf he loved with everything he had in him. Relief and happiness flooded him. He leant forward, not aware of what he was doing. His eyes still fixed on the deep blue pools looking lovingly back at him. Ori reached out with one hand, stroking the blonde's face and cupping his cheeks, his thumb ran gently over the lush, full lips before him. He leant forward and kissed that lips passionately.

When their lips touched Ori got aware what he was doing, panic hit him. He tried to stop, to get away, but strong arms held him back, tucking him even closer. Soft lips were catching his and returning that sweet caress with the same passion. Ori’s eyes closed. He wasn’t aware of anything around him. He was only aware of those strong arms holding him, pulling him closer into that solid, muscular chest. The other hand was stroking his neck gentle and passionate. His own hand flew up, burying itself into the long and golden mane of his love. The scribes other hand tangled in the fabric of the blonde dwarfs’ chest.

Their lips were stroking and exploring one another, but it wasn’t enough. Ori opened his mouth a little, and it was invitation enough for the blonde. His tongue brushed the young scribes’ lips, dipping carefully into his mouth. Ori carefully met Fili’s tongue, touching softly at first and then stroking lightly before the exploring became a passionate dance. Both dwarves were panting heavily, but none of them wanted to stop. It had been so long; there had been so much hurt, so much distance that the longing for the other was overwhelming.

A knock on the door brought them back to their senses, scooting apart with a slight panic in their eyes, but there was also mischief in Fili’s blue ones. Ori was on the brink of tears again. How much had he missed that mischief in that blue eyes? It was Fili in his essence! The blonde dwarf was highly responsible, was calm and everything you would expect from a royal prince and throne heir, but there was also a carefree and playful side to him, always ready for shenanigans. Not many people got to see that side. Most of the times it was well hidden, but if you knew what to look, you could see it easily.

Ori could believe it now. His Fili was back! And they had kissed. A tremor ran through his whole body, every nerve ending tingling, butterflies erupting in his stomach. He was speechless right now, he couldn’t think, couldn’t make sense of it all. He had no idea what it meant.

Fili motioned for him to slip under the covers of the sleeping couch with a wink of his eye. Ori nodded his head and did precisely that.

He slipped under the blankets taking cover under them and hiding his broad grin. He made sure that he could still see what was going on. Ori wasn't able to stop smiling. His happiness and the relief were too overwhelming.

The blonde prince arranged himself skilfully on the bed as he had just woken up from a dream, looking a little confused. For Ori, it was evident that the confusion was fake. The blonde knew exactly what he was doing, but not many people would be aware of it.

Fili could even fool Thorin sometimes. Ori believed that probably only Kili and his mother were immune to Fili's skills.

It had annoyed the prince to no end that he was never able to hide anything, especially his feelings, from his mother and his younger brother. The two combined were irresistible and could get everything out of him, even if life depended on his secrecy, he wouldn't be able to withstand those two.

Ori had never met the princes Dis, but what he had heard of her made him dread the day he would meet her.

Ori was sure that Thorin's sister would rip him apart with words, seeing him as not proper to be friends with the two princes.

His mind came to a full stop becoming blanc not wanting to think this any further. Was his happiness at an end before it had even begun?

 

His musings were stopped by the person entering the room. Oin was carrying a lantern, concern on the old healer's face.

Fili was watching him with a confused expression on his face, but Ori could see the glint of mischief sparkling in the prince's eyes.

Ori's eyes widened when he saw Fili's kiss-swollen lips, bright red and lushes. How could everyone mistake them for what they meant?

Oin watched his patient intently and asked: "Is everything all right, my dear?" Fili's fingers shoot up to his lips, and he watched the healer invokingly. "Pssst! Please be quiet Oin, please! Ori is sleeping!" The prince whispered.

The old dwarf's eyes widened, and a broad smile painted his face. He nodded and went over to the bed, sitting down and taking Fili's hand in his. Checking his pulse and then his forehead for a fever. His findings seemed to please the healer because his smile stayed in place.

Oin squeezed Fili's hand. "So you are back with us laddie?" the older dwarf asked fondly. Fili smiled at him: "Yes, it looks like it:" The healer chuckled and hugged the younger dwarf fiercely.

Afterwards, the two talked for a while, and Ori watched Fili intently. The prince's face was lively and animated, his eyes shining and that beautiful lips, so lush and sensual. Ori never noticed it when he finally fell asleep for real.

This night was the first Ori slept peaceful, without any nightmares.

 

Ori gently woke to a hand softly stroking over his hair. When he opened his eyes, the soft winter sun was illuminating the room for the first time in weeks.

Whenever they opened the heavy curtains it had scared Fili, at first, he got restless in his comatose state, and then the childlike Fili would scream in fear and hide under his blankets. The one time they had tried it when Fili was awake, it had Ori taken hours to calm the prince enough that Oin could give him a sleeping potion.

But now there he stood based in warm sunlight, smiling softly at Ori, with an expression of peace and happiness on his face.

The sight of his golden prince left Ori speechless. He could only smile back, taking in that beauty and trying his best not to get lost in the beautiful, rich, and soulful eyes.

Fili bent down and kissed him on his forehead. "Good morning, love!" He murmured. Ori's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply.

Ori wasn't sure what his face was showing, but it wasn't what Fili had expected. The brilliant smile fell, and a short flicker of uncertainty crossed the blonde's face before it closed off.

 

Fear gripped Ori's heart. Oh Mahal, No! Did Fili think he didn't want him? Ori's hand shoot forward before the blonde could walk away and grabbed his hand, tugging him closer.

In his panic, Ori had used to much force that Fili stumbled and fell onto Ori's bed.

All air left the young scribes lungs with a huff when the stockier blonde leaned on him. They looked into each other's eyes with surprise, before starting to laugh. Fili moved just enough that Ori was able to take a breath. Both dwarves laughed until their bellies hurt and never letting go of each other.

When the laughing finally stopped Ori reached with his hand for Fili's neck to pull him closer and kiss him. He met no resistance. When their lips met again, the two dwarves were lost all over again in each other like the night before.

The rumbling of Fili's stomach brought them back to reality. Both dwarves looked at each other and started laughing softly again.

Ori smiled at his One: "I suppose you are hungry. Maybe I should see, what I can find to eat for you." Fili nodded and stroked Ori's cheek. "Thank you, my dear! Do you think you can find something sweet?" the blonde asked sheepishly. Ori shook his head and had to laugh again. Fili had such a desperate look on his face. He almost looked like his brother. Like when Kili tried to get something from Thorin or from one of the company. With that look, there was no mistaking that the two dwarves were brothers, even with their very different appearances.

That was nearly too much. Was it even possible to fall for a person even more just by a look? Yes, definitely, it just had happened.

Ori smiled back at Fili, kissing the top of his nose. "I try my best. But there isn't much in the mountain right now. Maybe Bombur has something."

Fili's expression grew serious, but it was clear that it wasn't because of Ori. It was what the young scribe had said. Fili didn't know what had happened after the battle and what problems the dwarves and men were facing. But he was intelligent and could at least imagine.

"Please, Ori! Only find some food, would you? There are others who need it more right now." Ori kissed his nose again. "Ok! I think we should talk after the meal. You probably want to know what happened." Fili just nodded, deep in thoughts.


	4. Chalanges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili was hanging from a crossbar, which had been installed after the workout started. Bare-chested, based in the golden morning sunlight with droplets of sweat running down his torso, he lifted himself up in a steady rhythm breathing with it. He had closed his eyes and didn't notice Ori's entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got this one finished... it was hard work, not only because of everyday life interfering, no it just wouldn't come to me. I had to start it I think of times and it felt endless... Well, I hope you'll like it.  
> If you feel like it I would love to hear from you what you think. 
> 
> When I thought over the bathing oil Ori uses, I had the smell of my Manuka-Hony shower gel in my nose which I brought back from New Zealand. 
> 
> I'm very sorry, but I still have no beta-reader, I hope it's not too bad with the spelling.

When Ori returned to the prince's quarters, he found the blonde dwarf working out like he had done all the weeks before since he was awake. Being afraid of the outside world didn't affect the need for movement in a young dwarf. As soon as Oin had given his permission, Fili had started to exercise. Ori had sometimes joined him. In the beginning more to assist the other dwarf and to have an eye on him. The prince had been so frustrated because he couldn't understand that he had a hard time to build up his strength. Exercises which usually were easy to him were a challenge, and sometimes he just hadn't enough strength to do them. His muscles memory was still there but not the bulk of it to make the motions.

During his fight against death and the time of comatose recovery, he lost weight. It had been frightening to see how spindle- stick- thin the prince had become.

In the end, Fili had built up his muscles and regained his strength, but Ori hadn't really noticed. He had been too concerned of the mind of his love to see the changes in the blonde's body.

But now standing in the doorway, he saw. He had to swallow hard. His knuckles turned white on the edges of the tray.

Fili was hanging from a crossbar, which had been installed after the workout started. Bare-chested, based in the golden morning sunlight with droplets of sweat running down his torso, he lifted himself up in a steady rhythm breathing with it. He had closed his eyes and didn't notice Ori's entrance.

 

Ori stood in the doorway and could do nothing more than stare. In all the month he never cared for Fili's physical appearance. Yes, on the journey he had been looking and dreaming, but after the battle, no. There had been other things. He loved Fili, he had never stopped loving him, but it had never been the looks what had attracted Ori the most. It had been the dwarf himself, that intelligent, soft-hearted dwarf, who could be hard and ruthless if necessary but was always fair. He loved the dwarf, Fili was in private, when he allowed himself to be vulnerable and taken care of. He was soft-hearted, tender and caring. It was hard to get to see that side of the prince, but Ori had been lucky, a few times on the journey when there had been short moments of peace and rest and privacy.

Ori had to swallow again before he was able to close the door behind him and set the tray aside.

His eyes were only leaving the blonde's body for the shortest necessary time. Thousands of things were racing through the scribes head he wanted to do with the other dwarf. He could feel his skin prickle; his hands were itching to touch the hard muscles underneath the fine layer of sweat, he wanted to lick and taste his lover, he wanted to see him undone, wanted to see the blonde lose all control and just to feel...

But he acted not on one of that thoughts. Instead, he grabbed a piece of parchment, set down as silently as he could and started to draw.

His fingers grabbed the pencil hard, and his hands were shaking but as soon as Ori did the first strokes on the parchment, he calmed down, falling into the rhythm of his work, only seeing the artistic beauty of the dwarf in front of him. It didn't reduce the arousal he was feeling, the opposite was the case. This situation was pure intimacy and erotic for Ori, but through the focus on his work, he was able to channel it, to let it flow in his art.

Line after line he captured the exquisite beauty in front of him. With every stroke on the paper, he had the feeling of touching the other dwarf, every curve, every hard muscle and the soft golden curls on the other's chest. Fili's eyes were still closed. The blonde was concentrated, his focus far away, deep in his own thoughts. He looked so serious, kingly even, emphasised by the golden sunlight and the shadows on his face.

Ori's focus drifted deeper, defining the muscles and the warrior tattoos on the prince's arms and his chest. Drifting deeper following the blond curls to the navel.

His hands were tingling. Ori could just imagine to slowly follow his eyes, stroking and caressing the skin, feeling every detail he was drawing and so much more.

His breathing was ragged, he was panting, and when his eyes reached the rim of Fili's pants, a soft frustrated moan escaped his lips.

A quiet chuckle broke his focus. Blue eyes were observing him, sparkling with something Ori wasn’t quite sure, mischief and lust? Yes definitely, Fili was grinning now, his eyes had turned dark blue. Ori was fascinated. He had never seen Fili's eyes that dark blue and his pupils that dilated. Ori had to swallow hard, when Fili let go off the crossbar with feline grace, striding towards him and licking his lips. His voice was deep and horse, "may I see your work?"

 

Ori bowed his head a little, raising his eyebrows and looking Fili deep in his eyes, a small grin tucking at one corner of his mouth.

Fili stopped in his advance, surprise on his face. Ori lay his parchment aside, never breaking the eye contact, slowly getting up and closing the distance between them. He leant into the blond, brushing his cheek with his lips. One hand lay on the prince's chest the other gliding possessively into the blonde's neck. Ori licked Fili's earlobe. A shiver ran through the prince's body, and a soft moan escaped his lips. Ori's tongue darted out once more, softly licking along the soft shell and further down along his neck to Fili's chin. Nipping and licking along his way. Fili was panting now, shivering in Ori's arms. Ori leant forward, their lips just millimetres apart. Both could feel the breath of the other on their lips but never touching. Ori whispered: "You are all sweaty, love. I think you need a bath first!" Fili's breathing was something between panting and moaning, just coming in stuttering bursts. Ori could feel that the blonde's knees grew weak, so he carefully moved around the prince, one hand gliding between the shoulder blades the other on Fili's upper arm and guiding him to the bathing chamber.

 

Fili stood there, eyes huge, irises dark blue and pupils dilated, goosebumps on his skin and shivering. He watched Ori opening the faucet, water spilling over the scribe's hands when he felt for the right temperature. When he was satisfied with that Ori got the flacon with the basing oils, opening one after the other and sniffing at it. Closing his eyes and focusing on his task.

When he opened his eyes again and turned to Fili, smiling softly, he was holding a delicate vile in his hands with a soft yellow shining liquid in it. Ori moved over to him, opening it again and holding it under Fili's nose. "You like it?!" Fili smiled and whispered hoarsely: "Yes, very much so!" And it wasn't entirely clear if he meant the bathing oil.

Ori poured the liquid into the bath and the room filled with the smell of mild honey. He slowly turned back to Fili, stroking his face softly with his thumb and leaning forward, brushing a soft kiss on the other dwarves lips. "I love you Fili!" The blonde bent forward, leaning his forehead to Ori's, looking him deep into the eyes and putting his arms around him, holding him close.

They stood there like frozen in time, just feeling the closeness of the other. It felt like the essence of security and trust.

Ori's hands started to stroke Fili's back. "You are cold love!" Fili chuckled, " With you never!". Ori's smile broadened, and he shook his head fondly, "but anyway, you should get undressed and into the tub!".

Blue eyes now sparkling again with mischief. "How about you joining me?" Ori chuckled again. "We will see, but now it is your turn to become clean again." Ori again ducked his head gazing deeply into Fili's eyes and licking his lips slowly.

Fili cleared his throat and opened his mouth but didn't say anything. Instead, he watched transfixed how Ori's tongue glided over the scribes lips. Another shiver ran through the blonde's body.

A small grin spread on Ori's face again. And he drawled: "See love, you are freezing. We really need to get your sweaty close off...."

With that Ori traced his fingers lightly over Fili's chest, gliding deeper. Achingly soft touches traced the line of Fili's muscles, toying with the soft blonde curls on his chest, brushing and caressing his nipples ever so lightly that it was noticeable but never enough. Fili panted open-mouthed, his eyes were half-lidded, and he was shivering violently. "Ori!- Oh, Ori!" He pressed out between ragged breath, grabbing the scribe by the shoulders to steady himself.

Ori himself was breathing fast. His whole body tingled. He had dreamed of this but never had thought that Fili would give up control so completely. The trust he showed Ori with it was nearly overwhelming. Yes, they knew each other and had had each other's backs, but being lovers was so fresh and new. It made Ori shiver as well. He would take care of his prince, of his love, of his One and when it was handing over control to someone else for Fili, Ori was just too happy to take it.

Ori let his hands slide around Fili's waist to pull him close, pressing himself against the blonde's body. A gasp escaped his lips as his erection pressed into the others hipbone. Ori let his face sink to the curve of Fili's neck, kissing and nibbling and enjoying the sweet, delicious friction for a few seconds. His hands were gliding down to the blonde's ass, gripping the firm cheeks. Ori could feel Fili shudder and squirm under his touch, trying to get the much-desired contact but instead of complying, Ori loosened his grip, what drew a frustrated moan from the prince's lips.

Ori chuckled softly. "Undress!" He commanded. Another shiver ran through Fili's body, his lips slightly parted and breaths coming in short heavy pants.

With trembling fingers the blondes opened the fastening of his breaches, letting them slide over his ass and down to his ankles, before taking a step forward out of them.

Now it was Ori's term to gasped and shiver. He had only once seen the prince in all his naked glory, in the fountain of Rivendell and at that time it had been better for him not to watch too closely.

Ori took in the view, the artwork Fili's body was, compact with nicely defined muscles, shadows with soft blonde curls. He wanted to touch, to feel and to taste and to mark the blonde as his, but not now. This wasn't the right time for it. Today was for Fili just to feel, to be save, the last hours without any responsibilities.

Ori inhaled deeply, stepping around Fili, pressing his cheek against the other's back and softly stroking his chest from behind. His fingers lazily drawing soft patterns and with every shiver snuggling a little closer. He pushed him slowly forward towards the bathtub. The water was steaming but not boiling, just the right temperature to relax. On top was a thick layer if honey flavoured foam. Ori moved forward to Fili's side, reaching into the water with one hand. A soft purr escaped his lips, and he licked them. "You should take your bath now! It's about the right temperature...."

Ori rose up, still some foam on his hands. He took a breath and blew on his hand. A bit of foam spread around him and on bit landed on Fili's nose. In the first moment Fili looked so perplex before he started laughing and Ori with him.

Still laughing Fili wiped is nose clean and stepped into the bath, a languorous sigh escaping his lips. " Are you going to join me?" Ori kissed his forehead. "Not jet love, later." With that Ori took place behind the tub, picking up a washcloth and dipped it into the warm water. He slowly began scrubbing Fili's shoulders, moving to his neck and around to his throat and chest. He rubbed in small soft circles over the blonde's skin. Tracing every muscle and every dip on the body beneath him. Ori leant forward and nibbled at Fili's ear whispering sweet nothings in between nips and licks. He kissed further alongside the blonde's jawline, capturing the prince's lips, without stopping his slow scrubbing. Ori reached deeper. His hand was now under the waterline, massaging Fili's bellybutton. Their kisses had gone from soft and teasing to messy and demanding. Fili's hand were gripping the rim of the bathtub, his knuckles white and shudders ran through his body. When Ori's fingertips reached the head of Fili's cock, lightly ghosting over it for the first time, the blonde's head fell back. He hit the top of the bathtub, with a deep guttural moan escaping from his lips.

Ori's fingers massaged softly along his shaft. Fili's eyes were pressed shut, and his lips parted, shot gasps and pants escaped him, Ori could see the pure bliss on his lovers face. He slid his finger up and down in a noticeable but in no way satisfying rhythm. Ori watched Fili's every reaction. How his brows were creased, and his throat worked with every pant and breath. The mixture of bliss and agony was highly arousing to see. "Ori- please! - please!- more... - Ori!- " Fili pleaded with such desperation that Ori nearly came in his pants right there without even being touched. Fili was complete at his mercy, and he had it handed over willingly. The blonde enjoyed it, Ori could hear it, see it and feel it. The blonde could have taken what he wanted at any time, but he had given up control to Ori. This feeling was so incredible. At this moment he felt so close to the blond, he felt like one matching piece of a puzzle to the other.

 

Ori had had lovers before, not many and never serious. The thing you have when hormones a raging, to blow off steam and to experiment. But it had always been his partners who had initiated sex and Ori was the one seduced, never had been the dominant part and never really had the urge to. In his mind, in his fantasies but that dwarves had never been right for such things. It had never felt right. Ori was seen as weak, with the need of protection, and he was treated as such. Some dwarves considered it appealing, but never as sexy. He had never really minded. He has had a good time and never seen the dwarves again, at least not in his bed. But with Fili, it was completely different. Fili saw him for what he was, he knew of Ori's courage and loyalty and saw the strength hidden behind what others saw as weakness. With Fili, he felt secure enough to live his phantasies and Fili seemed to like it.

Ori finally took pity on the blonde dwarf and warped his hand around his aching cock, stroking it firmly.

After a few strokes, he stopped, and Fili groaned again in frustration. His eyes now open, a mixture of desperation and urgency in it. Ori kissed his lips and gripped the flacon with the bathing oil and poured a huge amount of it on his hand before reaching again under the waterline and stroking the blonde's shaft again.

Fili wasn't silent anymore, he had lost all control, his hips were meeting Ori's every stroke and a loud moan escaped his mouth.

Ori leant forward, nipping and kissing Fili's ear again and increasing the rhythm of his hand. Between licks and bits, he whispered: "Oh Mahal! Fili! You are so beautiful like this! I want to see you come undone!" With that, Ori's grip tightened. Fili's hips buckled, and Ori could feel the swelling of the shaft when the blond came shouting Ori's name.

 

Fili sank back into the tub, eyes closed and panting heavily. Ori held him, stroking his hair out of his forehead.

The scribe just set there holding Fili and stroking him lightly, observing the beautiful and relaxed face of his lover. It took Fili several minutes before he was able to open his eyes again. They were full of astonishment, wonder and love. He opened his mouth but couldn’t speak. Instead, he cupped Ori's cheek with one hand and stroking him lovingly before he kissed him tenderly.

 

A knock on the door startled the two dwarves, and Ori jumped to his feet, rearranging his tunic so that is arousal wouldn't be too obvious and left the bathing chamber.

Another knock on the door, sharper this time. Ori could hear the impatience in it. He turned and saw Fili smiling at him in preparation to finish his bath. Ori closed the door behind him, before heading towards the door and opening it.

It was Balin, standing there restless full of eagerness, so much unlike his ever so calm and collected tutor.   
"Good morning, Balin! Please come in!" Ori greeted his friend, and Balin entered the room. "Good morning Ori! How are you?" Asked the older dwarf with a fond smile. "Fine thank you!" the scribe answered politely with a grin on his face, well aware that this wasn't the question the kings representative wanted to ask. "How is Fili? Oin told me that he regained his memories." Balin asked excitedly.

It had been a long time that Ori had seen the older dwarf so lively and hopeful. Ori smiled and hugged his travelling companion. "Yes, Balin! He is back! Just taking a bath right now." Balin's face brightened even more, and his eyes were glittering with tears. "I'm so glad, I'm so happy he is alive and well. After the battle, I thought we would lose them all. That Azorc had succeeded in the end."

"Yes, I think we all feared that. I'm more than happy to assure you that we have our friend, companion and prince back!" Ori reassured his friend. "But you didn't come here to just confirm what Oin told you, didn't you? You looked worried when you entered." Balin smiled and nodded, " You are right Ori, and you are still observant as ever. How should I begin?" Balin paused thinking of the right way to approach the subject. "The tension between the different parties is growing, and we are not able to stand against Dain's whishes much longer. I'm only the king's advisor with the support of the company behind me but with no real power. No one knows if Thorin and Kili will survive and as much Dain knows Fili isn't in his right mind. For him, the Mountain is without leadership, and I fear that he will challenge us soon. I think you are aware of the fact that we can't oppose him. We will all starve here without his support."

Ori nodded silently, something like this had to come sooner or later. "What about the elves and the men?" He asked. " The people of Dail are dying outside of the cold, and the elves are trying their best to aid them. The hatred between the races is growing by the minute." Balin sight. Ori nodded again, his mind racing.

After a few minutes of contemplative silence the bathroom door opened and Fili joined them. A smile spread on his lips, but his brows were wrinkled in concern. "Balin! It's good to see you!" With that, he hugged his old teacher tight. Balin laughed. "My dear boy! It's so good to see you well!" They bumped their foreheads together. When they separated, their faces were serious again. "I have been listening to your conversation. Will it be helpful if I'm seen officially and well?" Fili asked. Balin nodded. "From what you were telling," Ori mused, "it has to be a sign of strength. You have to present yourself as the crown prince of Erebor, the heir to Thorin and future king. No matter how you feel about it. If Dain is willing to challenge Balin who acts as the representative of the king, for the leadership of the mountain, he will also do it with a weak looking prince...." Ori trailed off. The other two dwarves murmured and nodded. "You are right, Ori, but how should I do that. I mean I have just gotten my memories back, and I'm still missing everything that happened after the battle?"

"Well, that's the problem here I guess... But we can't leave our kingdom to Dain, not with the line of Durin intact!" Balin argued.

Ori had been silent and thinking. "We will manage Balin! How much time do we have to prepare? What do you think is safe?" Ori's eyes were sparkling, and his cheeks flushed, he had a mission, now. Fili was well again, and no one would steal his kingdom!

"I suppose two days at most." "Well, that's not much but doable!" Ori said confidently. Fili observed Ori, his face and eyes showing astonishment, surprise and gratitude. "What do you suggest?" He asked.

"Well, we need as much information as we can get over what is going on, in the mountain and around and what the consequences have been after the war. And, you need a representative wardrobe besides you armour."

Fili groaned, "Is that really necessary?! We have so many other important things to worry about, for example how to feed our people! My least worries are about my wardrobe!"

Ori chuckled. " I knew you would say that, but yes we need to think about it too. It is part of showing strength. When you meet Dain, he will be in his finest clothes, and if you appear in everyday clothing, I'm not sure the message will be carried across, that you are back and well. That you are ready and prepared to claim what is yours. You have to present your self as the crown prince and Thorin's rightful heir! The future king of Erebor. " Fili sight in resignation, "I hate that!" Ori patted his shoulder, "I know, but I'm sure you'll do just fine." "Thank you! And I know you are right. " Fili said softly from his heart. "you always are!"

Balin chuckled softly and said: "Good!" Relief and hope were evident in his voice. "I'll send Dori to you in a bit. He will know what's best to wear for the two of you. I will also see to it that critical and necessary papers are brought up here. Later we can discuss the specifics, and I can set you in the picture of what is happening in and around the mountain between the lines." Balin explained. Fili sighed heavily- "My dear boy, you are not alone in this! I will be at your side, and so Ori, he is highly intelligent and gifted. Use it to your advantage that nearly everyone underestimates him. Most people won't notice him, but he notices nearly everything." Balin blinked one eye, and Ori blushed a deep crimson. It was true what Balin said, but Ori thought only his brothers knew. But yeah it makes sense that Balin also noticed. He always had been the silent one behind Thorin, advising him.

Ori swallowed. Sudden fear rose in him. He couldn't provide advice to a king or a crown prince! He was way too insignificant for this. Balin was the right dwarf for the job with his many, many years of experience. But on the other hand, Balin had been at the immediate forefront of events lately. The advantage of not being noticed was lost for him now. For being the regent's eyes and ears, you had to be trustworthy and be trusted at the same time. Fili trusted Ori. He knew that, not only from their little encounter in the bathroom, - no Fili had more than once trusted him with his life on the quest and also in his childish state of mind. Others trusted the young scribe too, even the elves and men. They all had seen how he helped the healers with all he had. Not only with Fili, no he had helped dwarves, men and elves alike. He always had an open ear for the children and the older people. Ori had searched blankets and brought soup to the ones who couldn't walk. They had told him of their worries, their grief and pain but also of hopes and dreams, about their joys.   
Ori realised that he, in fact, could be what Balin was for Thorin. A shiver ran through the young dwarf, and he gulped. As it seemed, it wouldn't only be a huge challenge for Fili but for him as well.

 


	5. The prince and the scribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they finally separated, Fili touched their foreheads together looking deep into Ori's eyes. "Together, we will be able to claim what it is ours! With you by my side, I can be strong enough! And I promise you one day soon, when my mother has reached us, you will be by my side for everyone to see! I love you Ori, brother of Dori and Nori, member of Thorin's company, a hero of Erebor, and royal consort, if you want to be, and marry me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me quite a while again to write this one and this time I am not apologising because it makes no sense at all. The circumstances I cant change so it will continue lit this. That's life, I'm not happy with that, but I'm happy to be able to write at all!
> 
> Hope you are having fun with this. I would love to hear what you are thinking about it.

After Balin left, the two dwarves set in silence, each one in his own thoughts.

It was pure chaos in the scribe's mind; all thoughts were just tumbling over one another, it was like a raging storm. Ori felt so overwhelmed. The whole situation was all to huge. How could he Ori the scribe be anything this important? He was just a poor little orphan, brought up by his brothers. They had been barely coming by and sometimes only survived due to the goodness of the dwarves around them, who out of pity helped the young dwarf who had just lost his mother and his wife and was now responsible for two younger siblings.

Ori had always tried to work hard to help his brothers, but it was never enough. If Nori hadn't done some shady things, the brothers had more than once starved or frozen to death. It hadn't mattered how hard Dori worked or how hard Ori tried to study and tried to work as well. It was never enough. Most employees took advantage of the brother's situation and paid only minimal wages and ended their employments first. The one who didn't take advantage most times struggled themselves and weren't able to spend much or couldn't keep employing them.

The two brothers never asked Nori where he got the money or goods from he brought home from his journeys, but they were thankful.

Ori had known the royal family but only from afar. Even they had to work like everyone else. Life for the refugees from Erebor and their offspring was hard, and everyone had to provide for the community. The King and his nephews were skilled blacksmiths, especially Thorin and Fili, but Kili also knew his way around metalwork. He never loved it as much as his brother did but he was good, and he was an even better hunter. His skills in archery, so it was said rivalled the abilities of elves.

Everyone knew that the two brothers loved to roam around in the woods for days and they never once came back emptyhanded.

It was after one if this hunting trips that Fili and Ori met face to face for the first time. Ori trayed to sell some of his sketches or find some scribes work but no one had money to spare for art those days. The winter was hard, and neither needed anyone the services of a scribe.

Nori was still gone, and Dori earned just enough to pay the rent for that month, but there was nothing left for any food.

Ori was shaking from the cold, and he hadn't eaten for two days. He just wanted to lay down, curl into a ball and hope that it would be over soon.

That wasn't true really. Ori didn't want to die. He wanted to live, he wanted to see the world, and he wanted to learn, but right at that moment, he wanted so desperately for the cold and hunger to stop.

A shadow fell on his face, and Ori blinked, seeing the crown- prince studying his work with an interested look.

The prince carefully flipped through the pages with drawings of birds, plants and designs. He stopped when he found a page with a sketch of an ancient delicate patterned knife; the blade was elaborately marked with designs macheting Fili's trademark.

The blonde dwarf studied the page for a long time. Ori could see that he was thinking. His eyes shifted over the page and lost focus before he was refocusing again.

Suddenly the blonde lifted his head and smiled warmly at Ori. "This is beautiful!" He stated with passion. "Do you know more about this blade?"

Ori was stunned for a moment but found his words quickly. "Yes, I do. I saw it in one of the human villages on a market day. It was brought to the stall beside ours to be sharpened. I did some research later." The scribe sighed. "It's a pity really, that it is possessed by a human who doesn't know it's worth. It's an ancient blade out of the forges of Khazad-dûm. I'm not quite sure, but I think it was one of the blades made for a royal wedding in the early days."

The prince had absorbed every word Ori had said. "So much got lost!" He sighed. "It's a beautiful blade and a fantastic drawing! - May I ask for your name? I have seen you sometimes, but we have never been introduced. I'm Fili by the way." The blonde chuckled nervously and blushed, so did Ori. His eyes were huge, and he was in a kind of shock. Thorin's heir had noticed him? And he wanted to know his name? That was so unexpected, and the dwarf in front of him didn't appear in any way superior. He was so polite and friendly and seemed even a little shy.

Ori must have stared at the prince for a bit because the other started to shift from foot to foot with unease.

Ori cleared his throat. "Ehm, excuse me. It is an honour to meet you prince Fili, son of Dis! My name is Ori, brother of Dori." He bowed deeply.

The prince blushed even more and nervously answered: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ori! Please just call me Fili! I'm no prince here really. There is no kingdom...". The blonde trailed off, and Ori smiled hesitantly, not sure how to answer to that. In a split second, he decided to ignore the painful subject and fulfil the princes bidding. "Well, nice to meet you then, Fili." The blonde smiled back and offered his hand for a greeting. Ori leaned over the table and met the offered hand, and they bumped heads.

A silence followed, and both dwarves smiled shyly not knowing where to look.

Ori couldn't help himself and studied the blonde dwarf out of the corners of his eyes. The prince was gorgeous, with his stormy light blue eyes, with the majestic features of the line of Durin contrasted by his now shy and soft smile and a slight blush colouring his cheeks with a hint of dimples. This look would haunt Ori for a while, in a good way, he would draw his face. He just wished he could do a real portrait and explore the features a bit more, maybe learn more expressions to fully capture the dwarf in front of him.

Ori loved doing portrait work. Every time he learned so much about other people. Often his clients opened up to him in the time he worked on the work, starting to talk and changing expressions and that was precisely what Ori needed, these impressions.

There hadn't been to many opportunities for him to do this kind of work. Ori quickly learned that he worked best, when he did first a detailed sketch of the essential features of the person in front of him and then observing the changes when his subject opened up, just capturing the basics is quick strokes and only then starting the real portrait. It was a unique way to work, he was aware of that, but it worked for him.

This time what so ever, he had to work from memory. Ori was looking forward to the experience and how it would work out.

The silence dragged on, and Fili restlessly shifted from one foot to the other, his face showing his nervousness and that he was thinking of what to say next, finally he cleared his throat: "What would I have to pay you for your artwork, Ori?" The scribes' eyes darted up to the face of the other dwarf in surprise. His voice was shaking when he answered: "Oh, no! I can't take any money from you! It is an honour for me that you are interested in my work!" Ori blushed crimson. He couldn't believe it. The prince liked his work.

Fili shook his head, "Ori, you work is incredible! You have such great talent! I would be honoured..." Fili was interrupted by a loud gurgling sound, and Ori felt like sinking into the ground on the spot. His traitorous stomach protested loudly against the prospect of giving away a warm meal freely.

The shade of Ori's blush was now of deep embarrassment, no trace of shyness left. He couldn't look at the prince. Instead, his eyes were glued to the papers in front of him. He swallowed hard, but no words were forming in his head.

Ori could hear Fili taking in a deep breath. Would he leave now? Oh, Mahal! - What must the prince be thinking about him?

His eyes started to burn, embarrassment and anger welling up in him. The prince had been interested in his work and not just talked to him out of pity. For the first time as it felt for Ori had someone recognised him as a scribe, not as the pitiful young dwarf, whose family barely survived.

He knew he shouldn't say no to the offered money, but he wanted to give his art freely. It was a deep-felt desire. Just once it was about his art and not pity, and his stupid, stupid body denied him the one chance. No! He wouldn’t cry, not now at least! Ori swallowed hard again. He still wasn't able to hold the prince's gaze.

"Ori?" the blonde whispered softly. It took all the scribes strength to look at the other dwarf. He was astonished. There was no pity on the blonde's face and after a moment understanding dawned on the handsome features of the prince.

Fili smiled softly. "I'm honoured to accept your gift! Tell me, are you drawing portraits as well?"

Ori had to fight his tears now, and so his smile was a little bit wobbly. "Yes..." He croaked. Pausing to clear his throat. "Yes, I do portraits as well." He shuffled around in his papers for a bit before finding the ones he did off his brothers. He had done more, but this were the best he had done so far.

The prince's eyes widened in amazement. "You did this?! They are amazing!" He exclaimed. Ori shook his head and blushed again. "Thank you" he answered in a soft whisper. Fili's smile broadened. "Are you doing commissions?" Ori gasped. "Well, yes sometimes. Mostly I do writings for official paperwork, some calligraphy and, every once in a while, some drawings. Do you have something particular in mind?"

The prince's smile deepened, his dimples on full display. The other dwarf was beautiful thought again. He was strong, broad shoulders but not bulky like other dwarves. He was handsome, with his golden hair and bright blue eyes. The eyes intrigued Ori. They overacted between a stormy light blue and a darker, more brilliant blue, with the prince's mood.

When the blonde smiled, he had a softness around him, spreading from his kind and laughing eyes. At the same time, he was majestic and strong, in a very different way than the king. What Ori astonished most was the boyish, mischievous quality of his grin. With that, he could enchant dwarf elf and men alike and you would go and steal ponies with him.

Ori wasn’t aware that there had been another long silence. The blonde observed Ori too and smiled softly. "Actually, I would love to give my mother a portrait of me for her birthday." He explained. "What a lovely idea! And you think I'm the right person to do it?" Astonishment clear in the scribe's voice. Fili chuckled softly. "Exactly! - Would you do it?" He asked excitedly. "Ehm, - well, yes -, yes, of cause!" Ori couldn't help himself; he was smiling widely now.

Suddenly a shudder ran through the prince's body. " What do you think, we could talk about the specifics over a hot meal?" Ori's smile fell. It took him a few seconds before he was able to plaster a fake one over his face again. His stomach gurgled again. Oh, Mahal! He couldn't afford to have dinner in a tavern. He wasn't even able to cook something at home, because there was nothing left and he had not a single coin! What was he going to do? He couldn't say no. This commission could help them a big deal, if he survived that long to finish it and collect the money.

"Ori?" Fili asked softly. "Is something wrong?" The young scribe blushed crimson. "It's a hard winter, your majesty." He muttered.

Fili was silent, studying him. After a while, he said in his quiet voice: "Please Ori, don’t' get me wrong! I'm not doing this out of pity! I know that I live a very privileged life and even this is hard sometimes and I have eyes and ears, I see how hard it is for our people to survive. I'm in no position to change that..." He trailed off, obviously struggling to find the right words. "Oh Mahal!" He exclaimed. "Ori, I don't want to hurt your feelings or your pride. You have every right to be a proud dwarf with that talent you have! Would you please allow me to invite you for dinner?" He paused again and Ori looked at him with huge eyes. How could he say no to so much honesty? He believed Fili, just like that. - And he was starving! The perspective of a hot meal and a warm place was too tempting to say no to.

Ori bowed his head and nodded. "Thank you! I appreciate that." He whispered, still ashamed.

Fili took several deep breaths, trying to say something but he couldn't find the right words. When Ori lifted his head again, he saw sadness on the blonde's face and his brows wrinkled in concern and resignation.

"I'm sorry too; I'm so ashamed because of the situation. My whole life we had to fight and so often we were pitied for it and survived because people helped us out of pity. We have never been recognised for our crafts and it really hurts. - Your appreciation for my drawing of the knife just felt wonderful. For the first time, someone really liked my work and respected me for it. I'm so grateful for that. I wanted to give you the drawing as a present, because of it, even with the fact that I couldn't afford it. But it means so much to me!" Ori swallowed and took a shaky breath. His eyes were filling with tears. He couldn't stop it. Something had broken in him; it was beyond repair.

Fili moved around the small table holding out a hand. "Is it ok if I touch you?" He silently asked for permission and Ori just nodded his head.

The blond lay a hand on his back and rubbed in small circles. Ori was shaking, still fighting his tears, but it was a lost cause, the droplets were running down his cheeks and he wasn't able to stop them.

After a short moment, the prince hugged the scribe, who buried his face in the furs of the blondes' coat. He rubbed the scribes back soothingly and whispered softly in his ears. "I'm not pitying you, not at all! For that, you are way too strong. You know, - I could never lose respect for such a strong-willed dwarf like you are, for being in a drier situation. And..." Fili broke off and cleared his throat. "I'm cold and hungry myself."- he paused again. "What I really wanted to say was-" Fili swallowed again. "I- ehm, I wanted to talk to you a little longer, to get to know you."

Ori lifted his face. Fili's quiet words had calmed the scribe. He believed Fili that it wasn't an act of pity, that he saw in Ori more than the poor young scribe. But the last sentence had surprised him and he studied the blondes face. The prince was blushing. He was nervous. Ori was confused. What was this, his gut knew the answerer but it couldn't be, never. Even in his state of denial, a soft smile tugged at Ori's lips. "Thank you! Your words mean a lot to me! And under these circumstances, I'm more than happy to accept your invitation!"

Fili's smile widened and his eyes sparkled. "Great! Do you need help, with you stall?" Ori chuckled. " No Thanks! I just need to pack up my papers and ink and then I'm good to go."

 

After bundling up his papers and supplies, the two dwarves entered the best tavern in the settlement.

It had been years since Ori was here at last. The smells emanating from the kitchen were just heavenly and his stomach gurgled loudly again. This time Fili laughed openly and Ori chuckled with him.

"So, I guess we should see to it that we get our food?" Fili asked with a brought grin. Ori blushed slightly, "Well, to be honest, I'm starving!" He scrunched his face in a mixture of a grin and embarrassment, but Fili just chuckled good-naturedly. "Do you know what you want?" Ori shrugged. "Something nice and warm, with not too much green stuff in it?" Fili's face lit up. "Not so fond of vegetables, aren't you?" Ori shook his head, "no, not so much." He admitted.

The tavern was loud and busy but Fili had no problems to shoulder his way through the crowd and to find a table in a corner. He smiled warmly. "Take a seat and I get us something to eat. What would you like to drink?"

Ori's gaze dropped to the ground and he mumbled: "Just water is fine." A hand softly caressed his shoulder and he looked up into deep blue eyes. "Are you sure? I don't want to pressure into anything but if you like an ale or wine, it's ok." Ori nodded. "I'm usually, not drinking much, but an ale would be nice, thank you!"

Fili squeezed his shoulder, before he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Turning, Ori finally took a seat. By Mahal, it was hard to grasp what was happening here. He was going to have dinner with the crown prince. Ori smiled inwardly, no! He was going to have dinner with Fili, a handsome, polite and thoughtful dwarf, who wanted to get to know him. It was still amazing that such an outstanding dwarf wanted to get to know Ori. But yes, Fili had said so.

He wasn't believing in it that there might be a possibility for a friendship but maybe he was able just to get to know an exciting dwarf a little better.

Anything more Ori didn't dare to think off. Ori knew he would fall. He would fall hard if he let his thoughts stroll in that direction if he thought about the shy and nervous behaviour of the blonde when the prince told Ori that he wanted to get to know him better, or how good it had felt to be held in those strong arms. Ori shook his head. By Mahal no, he wouldn't wander down that path!

To distract himself Ori gapped is sketchbook and a quill from his bag. He needed something to occupy is fingers and mind, to keep himself from overthinking.

He started sketching the people around him, gathering all scenes around him and capturing them on his paper. It was doodling, but later he would use the images to create something new and telling a story with his pictures.

After a while, Fili returned with two steaming bowls of stew, some bread and two mugs of ale on a tray. He had a happy grin on his face. "Did you ever have Bombur's fantastic goat stew? It's the best!" The young dwarf beamed with delight.

Ori smiled back at the blond. His enthusiasm was infectious and he was starving. He shook his head. "Really!" The blonde exclaimed loudly over the noises and the music. "You will love it! I'm sure!" With that, he handed the scribe a large bowl and an ale, placed the basked of bred between them and took the other stew and ale for himself before sitting down.

 

Ori's mouth watered and he had to fight the urge just to gulp everything down as fast as possible. It wouldn't be just impolite but unwise as well. Ori hadn't eaten in nearly two days, because of that he had to eat slowly. Otherwise, he would probably throw up.

He picked a piece of bread and dipped it into the sauce before taking a small bite. Mahal and all the Vala! This meal was heaven. Ori took another bite and another and finally the pain in his bally subsided. A small moan escaped his mouth, but he wasn't aware of it. When he heard a soft chuckle, he returned into the here and now.

Fili was watching him, astonishment and tenderness on his face. The blonde looked happy. Ori blushed again and swallowed. "I'm sorry! It's delicious, and I was really hungry." Fili just smiled. "I'm glad you like it! You fancy a dessert?" Ori swallowed. O Mahal yes, he would love too, but no he couldn't do that, couldn't take more of the generosity of the prince. Fili must have seen the longing in the Ori's eyes. "The carrot cake is delicious! And don’t say no out of politeness! I would love a dessert and I hate eating alone!"

Well, the prince just knew what to say to make Ori more comfortable. "Do they have anything with chocolate?" The scribe asked shyly.

Fili nodded and grinned before he stood up and disappearing into the crowd again.

Ori's mind threatened to wonder in directions; the young dwarf couldn't afford to let it wander off to, so he pushed the empty bowl aside and started sketching again.

He was so absorbed in his work that he hadn't noticed that an older dwarf had reached the table, apparently searching for someone.

Ori was startled by the sound of someone clearing his throat. His head shot up and he stared with wide eyes.

"Oh! Excuse me laddy; it wasn't my intention to startle you!" Apologized a sophisticated, white-haired, older dwarf, which Ori identified as Balin, the Kings advisor. "I thought I had seen young Fili here at this table. Wasn't he here a few moments ago?" Balin asked.

"Ehhm,- ehm-" Ori stuttered, before taking a deep breath. "Good evening Master Balin!" Ori greeted, finally finding his manners. "It is correct, Fili just left to get dessert." He informed the other hesitantly, not sure how formal he should answer. The older dwarf smiled fondly. "Do you mind if I take a seat? I need to discuss some important issues with him, I fear. I'm really sorry to interrupt your evening!"

"No, of cause take a seat!" Ori answered hurriedly, without conscious thought. "I'm leaving, of cause, that you can talk in private!" Ori jumped to his feet and gathered his things in a hurry. "Oh no, laddy, please, take a seat. I just need a few minutes. There is no need to end your evening early." The older dwarves smiled friendly and asked: "May I asked what you have been working on?" Ori blushed and answered hesitantly. "I was just doodling a little to keep my hands occupied. Nothing special."

The king's advisor chuckled mildly "I beg to differ. I had a glimpse of your work, when I reached the table and what I saw left an impression. I would be delighted to have a closer look at your art."

Ori's jaw dropped in shock and astonishment. Master Balin, the king's advisor, and a highly praised and honoured scholar wanted to see his work, because he had seen some of his random sketches? It could only be a dream.

The moment of silence between the dwarves grew slightly uncomfortable and Ori started to frigate, nestling with his bag before he placed the sketchbook and his folder on the table and bowing his head to the noble.

Balin chuckled again. "Please laddy, no formalities are necessary! But a proper introduction I think." With that, the older dwarf bowed smiling: "Balin son of Fundin at your service!"

Ori got to his feet again and bowed deeply. "Ori, brother of Dori, at you service Master Balin!" The older dwarf was smiling fondly at him and his eyes lit up in delight and recognition. "Of cause!" he exclaimed excitedly. "You are Master Dori's younger brother! You have grown so much, my dear boy! And such a polite young dwarf you are. I'm sure your brother is proud of you."

Ori blinked his eyes. He wasn’t sure what to answer to that. "Please give my best regards to your brother, would you? Ori nodded. He hadn't been aware that his brother knew the king's advisor. "Of cause Master Balin, I will." The older dwarf chuckled again, "but please take a seat, my dear boy. No formalities are needed here!" Ori did as he was told and reclaimed his seat, before opening his sketchbook.

Balin studied the drawings, some just raw sketches with written ideas on the side; some are more defined. Ori felt a little uncomfortable and nervous. The sketchbook was a kind of a diary for him. It wasn't as private as his personal-journal, that one he would never freely let someone see, but this, he carried around all day. In it, he captured the special moments of the day, in drawing and word, just in fragments, but still very personal.

Later when he had time alone, he would sort tough his thoughts and ideas to write them down in his other journal or create pictures and poetry from what he had collected.

But lately, his sketchbook was all he had. There was not much time left in the evening to do art in the last month. Most nights Ori had come home tired and exhausted from whatever work he had been able to do, just to earn a few coins. Most nights there wasn't even enough time to sleep.

"This is very personal, I guess. I didn't mean to intrude in your private life, Ori. If I have done so, I apologise!" The older dwarf said in an earnest voice, concern on his face. The young scribe had to swallow again. His voice not much more than a hoarse whisper: "Well yes, it is my private sketchbook, but I honoured that you are interested in my works."

Balin closed the book with a fond smile. "Maybe it is best you show me something of your 'official' work so that I can see your full potential."

Ori blinked a few times. It only could be a dream he thought again. A high standing dwarf like Master Balin was interested in his work, too. First Fili and no Balin who was a capacity in his work, skilled with words and outstanding diplomat. Ori knew that the craft of the King's advisor was that of a scribe and scholar too and that made it even harder to believe that this dwarf saw more in his work than just average scribes work. Ori knew that he was good in what he did for the level of education he had received, but he never thought of his own works of more than average.

The open face of the white-haired dwarf was mild and honest, full of real interest and for sure, there was no trace of pity.

Ori could feel hope and pride bloom in him and it felt so amazing. He took a deep breath and straightened his back. With a quiet hand and some confidence, he opened the folder with his stored pages for sale.

He shuffled them around a little until they were in the right order again and presented them to the older dwarf, who listened intently to his explanations and eyed the works critically.  
A deep and intense discussion arose between the two dwarves, new ideas bloomed, constructive critic was given and compliments for good craftsmanship.  
Everything around Ori was forgotten, he was a scribe and an artist at this moment, his mind and heart focused on it. The feeling of being recognised for what his given talent and craft was, was just uplifting. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt like a bird, who could fly for the first time after being caged of so long.

After a short silence, Balin asked: "This is your true craft, isn't it? You are a scribe and scholar, aren't you?" Ori nodded. "Yes, I think so. There had been no one to ask, but what I have read, I think it is that". "How is it possible that no one had recognised it?" Balin asked surprised. "Well," Ori began to explain. "I grew up with my brothers. We often had to travel to find work, so that school in a settlement for Nori and me wasn't in reach and later, we couldn't afford it. We had all to work as best as we could. But Dori saw to it, that we got educated. He taught us as best he could and he brought us books as often as he could and later Nori did too. My brother knew how much I loved reading and learning and where ever he went he found books for me to read and learn.

There is no time I can remember that I hadn't drawn little things. It helped me focus and to clear my thoughts. Nori found books for me about the art of drawing and painting and I studied them and tried the things and somehow it worked to improve what I was doing. Later I got my hand on a book of calligraphy and loved it immediately, but it awakened in me the urge to create my own poetry. This skill was much harder to acquire. I never had formal teaching of language, and so many things in the books were so hard to get."- Ori stopped, blushing a bit. "I hope it will not oppose you, when I tell you, that I my grasp on writing, poetry and storytelling emerged, when I learned Sindarin and could read elvish tales and poetry. It made the concept so much clearer for me. Actually, I don't know if I'm any good in writing at all. I have never shown my poetry or stories to anyone"

When Ori looked up, Balin stared with open astonishment at him as did Fili who had returned to the table without Ori noticing.

"My dear boy!" Balin exclaimed. "This is extraordinary! It is amazing what you just accomplished by yourself! Your artwork and your calligraphy are fantastic! " the older dwarf paused for a moment, thinking. "Well, your talent is way too great for just doing a scribe's work, but I would enjoy working with you and see more of your skills and maybe I'm able to teach you a few things". Balin paused and blinked an eye at him, still smiling warmly, his face full of honesty. "If you are interested in a position as my assistant, please come over to the building beside the great hall and visit me there. We can talk about details then. I don't know how you schedule is for tomorrow, but if it suits you, please come by around an hour after sunrise and we discuss everything further with a hot cup of tea." Balin smiled invitingly. Ori was only able to stare at the older dwarf. If he was interested? Of cause he was, but he doubted that he was in any way qualified and good enough for the offered position.

A firm hand squeezed his shoulder and a hot breath brushed over the shell of his ear, when Fili whispered to him: "He wouldn't make you such an offer if he wasn't convinced you are more than good enough for the job!"

A shiver ran through Ori's whole body and he turned, looking straight into deep blue, reassuring eyes. "I'm sure, Ori!" the blonde whispered in answerer to the unspoken question in the scribe's eyes.

He turned back to Master Balin, a small, careful smile on his lips. "Good, I'll be there an hour after sunrise. Is there anything I need to bring with me?" The older dwarf beamed. "Fantastic! Just bring you working- utensils with you and the rest we see tomorrow." With that Balin stood up, offered Ori his hand in greeting and bumped their heads in farewell before he left. Both had forgotten the cause why Balin had come to the tavern initially.

____

Ori was still staring out of the window not seeing anything. A warm cup was pressed into his hands and strong arms encircled him from behind. A beard scratched his cheeks softly and a nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"What are you thinking about?" Fili asked softly.

Instead of answering Ori said tenderly: "Did you know, that I fell love with you that first night in the tavern? You just swiped me off my feet."

Fili brushed his lips over Ori's cheek softly and answered with astonishment in his voice. "No love, I didn't know. You never said a word." "How could I have? You know how the situation back then was. My life had just changed dramatically. I needed time to comprehend it all and well, I would have never allowed myself any hope that you, the crown prince could want someone like me. Later I was afraid to lose your friendship. It was better having you in my life as a friend than a life without you!" Ori explained. "But I'm glad things have changed! I love you Fili, always!"

Ori turned in the blondes embrace, carefully setting the cup aside, before kissing his One deep and tender.

Fili melted into Ori. The scribe could feel how much it meant for the blonde.

When they finally separated, Fili touched their foreheads together looking deep into Ori's eyes. "Together, we will be able to claim what it is ours! With you by my side, I can be strong enough! And I promise you one day soon, when my mother has reached us, you will be by my side for everyone to see! I love you Ori, brother of Dori and Nori, member of Thorin's company, a hero of Erebor, and royal consort, if you want to be, and marry me!"

Ori had tears in his eyes. His voice was hoarse, but he was able to answer with a shaky "Yes". Ori had never doubted his love and devotion for the blond dwarf, but for a long time, he hadn't dared to hope for more than friendship. He had never left, not then and not now, he would never leave is One!

Together they would fight the battle of intrigues, words and alliances and they would do anything to succeed.

They hadn't fought against trolls, spiders, dragons and armies of orcs and other foul creatures, to lose their home to their own kin.

"Yes, Fili! Together we will fight!" He stated and leaned forward to kiss the blonde again.


	6. Deep desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't move!" The scribe commanded in a soft but firm voice and moved a few inches away from the blond, not touching him anymore. 
> 
> A shudder ran through Fili's body, and his panting became ragged now. He couldn't; he should not... It had always been him to control a situation, all his life, if he gave it up now he would unravel, he would be vulnerable. 
> 
> This thought of such a vulnerability sent shiver after shiver through the blonde's body, and to his surprise, it wasn't fear what had him sitting trembling, in front of his scribe. It was arousal! A bone-deep desire what let him moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the half-written chapter... 
> 
> I hope you have fun with it. 
> 
> Comments and critics are most welcome!
> 
> Have a great day!

Fili sighed deeply and rubbed his tired eyes. The last two days they had worked endless hours to make sense of the political minefield around them. Balin had tried his best to provide them with all the information he had gathered in the long meetings as the King's representative and Ori had added his own observations and experiences of his contact with the different parties after the battle. 

It was all too much; he was overwhelmed with all the information and the extent of conflict going on around him. They were sitting on a powder-keg, which was ready to explode every minute. 

Tomorrow, he was supposed to claim the kingdom, to prevent another war and save men and dwarves from dying of cold and hunger. 

 

Fili closed his eyes, taking comfort in stroking softly through his lover's hair, enjoying the feel of the closeness of the other dwarf, who was sleeping with his head in his lap. The firer in front of them bathed them in comforting warmth. It crackled softly in the fireplace and lay a soft glow over the room. 

Ori’s face was peaceful in his sleep, a soft smile curled his lushes lips, and he looked so very young. Gone were the creases of concentration and concern in the scribes brows. His mouth was soft and relaxed. It had been a long time since Fili had seen the younger dwarf this unwound. There had been a time before the quest in spring when the brothers living-situation finally improved, and Ori started to trust him and accepted his offer of friendship but this kind of carefreeness disappeared on the quest, every day a little more and now his worries had marked his face. Fili knew that the situation had been hard for Ori. The prince couldn’t imagine what it had been like for the scribe to see is love and friend in a state of such helplessness and not remembering what had been between them. 

At the time it had only been friendship. But as Fili had learned, both dwarves had been already in love, just too afraid to admit it. There had been tender hugs and long conversations, but nothing that couldn't pass as close friendship. Even without the knowledge that his feelings were returned the young scribe had stayed at the blonde's side unwavering and loyal. 

Fili was so immensely grateful for it. He didn't know what he had done without the other dwarf at his side, in his confusion, fear and frustration over his helplessness. Ori had been at his side; he was the stone in the breaking waves, his fixture, his safe haven. 

Even in his confused state, the prince had remembered it, on a deep instinctive level. 

Fili smiled to himself. He had a crush on Ori right from the start. That first meeting at the market in Erd Luin, he had seen the young, handsome dwarf and was surprised when he recognised him as the youngest of the Ri-Brothers. He never had much contact with the family because of their long travels, but he remembered the small, shy dwarfling from his childhood, which he had never had a chance to befriend. 

Fili was glad for the opportunity to approach the other dwarf as a customer, and with that having an excuse to talk to the scribe. The prince wasn't sure if he would have been brave enough that day to approach Ori just like that, without a cause to do so. 

Fili had put on his flirty, confident front most people knew him with. He used it as a shield, to appear as it was expected of him as the heir to a throne which wasn't reclaimed yet. 

Fili had browsed to the drawings and he was amazed of the skill of the young scribe. He himself wasn't a scribe or an artist, but he loved his metalwork, and he loved engraving metal, especially knives with the ancient patterns of his people and therefore could appreciate the beautiful and detailed work. 

Hi praise of the others work had been true and honest but what really had blown his mind at the time had been Ori's eyes, when they lit up with pride and happiness over being seen and recognised. 

The scribe had been glowing from the inside, like one of the most ancient and beautiful jewels. It was that moment when Fili knew he wanted to get to know the gorgeous dwarf in front of him better. 

He had been incredibly nervous, and at one point his brave front had slipped. Well, yes, he was aware that Ori had noticed it back then. 

 

Feeling Ori so close to him now gave him hope for the fights to come. Fighting a battle was one thing but fighting a battle with words and diplomacy was something entirely different. On a battlefield, Fili knew what he was doing, and he was aware of the risks, but holding court as Thorin's heir was new and foreign to him. Yes, Balin had taught him much about the tactics and the art of holding court, but Fili had always assumed he would have had time to learn it by observing Thorin and just starting with small missions. It had never occurred to him that he would have to dive into the cold water and prevent a war, saving hundreds of lives. 

Fili never hedged the deep grudges of Thorin against the elves. His reserves towards the other race were more born out of lag of knowledge. He wasn't fond of intrigues. Fili wanted what was best for his people, but not by causing suffering for others. He preferred to work together and have a good outcome for everyone. He didn't see any sense in two parties struggling when together they could archive great things. 

The prince knew that it was naive, but none the less Daìn's egoistic and hot-headed behaviour got on the prince's nerves. Could that fool not see that he was about to cause another war? They had just won one and lost so many lives. Why couldn’t he just leave it be? Why threatening the fragile alliance which had formed over the battle against the dark foes? 

It was the beginning of winter; the dwarves and the people of Dale were already suffering. If not for the aid of the elves much more people would have died already. 

Balin had done what he could to help the suffering refugees from Lake-town, but due to the constant opposition by Daìn, it hadn't been much. Balin was the King's representative, but that title hadn't granted him enough authority to decide on the major topics, like allowing the men refuge in the Mountain or giving back the family- jewels to the King of the Woodland Realm. 

It depended all on Fili's appearance now, if he could claim that authority and act as the future King and decide in Thorin’s name and not only as the crown prince. As "only" the crown prince he had not much more power than Balin, and in that position, his youth and inexperience would take even more influence from him. But if he were able to represent the line of Durin in all its glory and strength, he would be seen as the new King, and with that, he would be able to speak to Daìn as an equal. 

Fili was overwhelmed by the pressure of the situation; he wanted nothing more than to hide in his room, love Ori and forget the whole world around him. But he knew he couldn't do it. Too many lives depended on his successes, and for them, he would fight, even with the heartbreaking knowledge that he had to give up the hope for Thorin’s recovery officially. 

It was the only way to claim the authority he needed to secure what was rightfully theirs. 

In fact, he had to become King under the Mountain in the end. 

Fili would never give up on his uncle! He loved Thorin; he was the closest to a father the brothers had after their father had died! 

But how would Thorin react when he learned that Fili had more or less dethroned him? Would he understand that there was no other way to save their kingdom? 

A shudder of fear ran through the prince's body. Before the battle, it had looked like that Thorin had broken the ban of gold-sickness, but what if that was just a short moment of clarity? The thought of his reaction under the influence of the gold-sickness caused the young prince nausea. The King's response would be brutal, and Fili wasn't sure if he would be able to live with the consequences he than had to deliver. 

 

A warm hand touched his and squeezed tenderly. When Fili opened his eyes, his vision was blurred, and he had to swallow hard, but he couldn't prevent a tear from running down his face. 

Ori shifted in his lap, to sit up. Fili squeezed his eyes shut once again, pressing his lips together and taking a deep breath through his nose to keep his composure. He couldn't break down, not now. There was still so much to do and so little time. 

Strong arms encircled the young prince, and a soothing hand stroked circles on his back, soft lips brushed his ear and whispered comforting word: "You are not alone in this love! I'm at your side, no matter what!- I have your back, and with me, you don't have to be strong all the time! I love you Fili, for the dwarf you are!" 

He couldn't hold back any longer, the permission to let go and the reassurance that his One would hold him loosened all the barriers in the crown prince, and he let go. He was Fili again, the young, carefree dwarf, the blacksmith, the warrior with a passion for knives, the brother, the son and the lover. 

He buried his face in the crook of Ori's neck, tightening his hold on the scribe, was trying to find his balance, his footing, trying not to fall into the abyss of raging emotions. 

He was falling deeper and deeper, getting nearer to the blackness, which was about to swallow him. But finally, he got aware of a soft voice, murmuring comforting words and it was as if he was falling on a cloud, which enveloped him, protected him and brought him up again, away from the all-consuming black. 

Fili had no idea how long the two had been sitting tangled around each other in front of the crackling fireplace. The whole time Ori hadn't once let go of him. He had comforted him with soft, tender touches, whispered words and sweet kisses and Fili was able to relax slowly. The enormity of the situation was still there, and it hadn't lost its scariness, but the burden was more manageable now, with the knowledge that there was a second pair of shoulders to bare it with him. 

 

When he lifted his head, he gazed into understanding, soft brown orbs. Tender fingers brushed away the last remains of his tears. The gesture was so loving that it nearly hurt. "Thank you!" The blonde whispered. Ori answered with a soft smile and a slight shake of his head, telling him that no thanking was necessary. 

Fili leaned forward wrapping his arms once more around his One and kissed him. It was a slow and gentle caress of lips, full of love and support. 

 

 

Fili melted into the soft touches of Ori's wandering hands. Slow sensual fingers combed soothingly through his hair, massaging his scalp, while his lover's lips softly brushed over his face his ears and his neck before returning to his mouth. 

This tender treatment felled wonderful, and Fili just wished he could lose himself in it for forever. 

 

For long minutes Ori took gentle care of Fili, but the blonde could feel frustration and restlessness building up in him. His whole body felt on edge, and he couldn't grasp why. He loved the gentleness of the scribe's touches, but it wasn't what he needed. Fili didn't know what was wrong, what was missing, what he wanted or needed. 

The whole situation was so messed up. It had to be his upcoming duties, what caused the feeling of wrongness. There was no other explanation really, but why did he still feel like he wasn't honest with himself? 

Fili wanted to scream in his frustration, to push Ori aside and at the same time hold him close, much, much closer than he already did. He needed Ori; he wanted Ori, but how? Fili was desperate; he felt so caged, he wanted to scream. He longed for something he couldn't describe, not even to himself but he needed it, if he couldn't find out soon he would burst. 

The blonde was trembling, his whole body felt like a drawn bow; one small move and disaster would be unleashed. 

At the periphery of his senses, he noticed that Ori had gone still, that the scribe was observing him carefully. His brows were slightly drawn as if he was thinking of what to do next. 

Fili wasn't aware that he was panting from all the pent-up frustration and nervous energy. 

Ori closed his eyes for a brief moment and taking a deep breath. When the scribe opened them again, he studied the blonde with a calm and confident gaze. 

His glance was not wavering, piercing the blonde and it felt as if Ori was looking directly into the depth of Fili's sole. 

"Don't move!" The scribe commanded in a soft but firm voice and moved a few inches away from the blond, not touching him anymore. 

A shudder ran through Fili's body, and his panting became ragged now. He couldn't; he should not... It had always been him to control a situation, all his life, if he gave it up now he would unravel, he would be vulnerable. 

This thought of such a vulnerability sent shiver after shiver through the blonde's body, and to his surprise, it wasn't fear what had him sitting trembling, in front of his scribe. It was arousal! A bone-deep desire what let him moan. 

Ori still held his gaze, observing his struggles with a calm and confident look; a soft smile played on his lips. 

He reached out a hand and a gentle finger pressed against his lips. "Shhhhh! You are save love! I have you!" Ori's hand fell away. "Now take a deep breath and let it out slowly!" The scribe prompted. "Breath in and out; in and out!" And Fili did just that, breathing in and out in the rhythm Ori offered and felt the tension slowly leaving him. 

"Good, love!" the scribe whispered, touching the slightly open lips of the blonde dwarf again. Now dragging his finger slowly down from his lips over his chin, along his throat to the first button on his shirt. 

Another shudder ran through the blonde's body, and his breathing quickened again. Oh, Mahal! He couldn't let go! He wasn't allowed too. No one was supposed to see him weak; he had been taught that from the early days of his childhood. He was the heir, and therefore he wasn't supposed to be vulnerable. He would endanger his people with his weakness... But he couldn't withstand the alluring sirens-call any longer, he wanted to let go, he yearned for it, and it was Ori who was calling! His gentle, caring Ori, his One who had promised him to be at his side no matter what. 

Fili's breathing evened, and he was able to focus on the here and now again. Now he was able to see, to read the answer he desired in his lover's eyes. He was safe, he was in Ori's hands, and his one would take care of his needs, of him. The scribe loved him and would protect him from the outside world. 

Ori's eyes sparkled, and his smiled deepened when he saw the change in Fili, at the moment the prince let go. 

His finger was still lingering at the top button of Fili's shirt, but now the scribe started to move again, slow feather-light touches along the hem of the tunic. The blond stood in flames, every single caress of Ori's fingers felt like burning flames. Fili's head fell back, and a deep moan escaped his lips. By Mahal, he needed this; he was Ori's and those fiery touches made him feel alive. 

Ori chuckled softly, before he nibbled at the prince's ear, before kissing his jaw and down his neck. "Mmmm, you taste so wonderful!" The scribe purred. "I could savour you all day!" 

A groan escaped Fili's mouth. No! He wanted more, needed more but it was not his place to demand it, he had to wait what his lover was willing to give him. 

This thought shot like fire directly to his groin, and another deep moan escaped his mouth. 

Ori moved around him sitting now behind him and chuckled softly in his ear. "It is this what you desire, love, isn't it?" He breathed in a low voice before licking the shell of his ear and sucking on his earlobe. 

Ori pressed his body to Fili's back and encircled him with his legs, holding him, protecting him, caressing him. Fili's head fell back, laying on Ori's shoulder now exposing his throat. By Mahal! He could feel Ori's arousal; there was no doubt that the scribe enjoyed this as much as he did. Relief flooded through the prince, and the last remains of hesitation just evaporated. 

Fili closed his eyes and let himself fall. He just felt, with all his sense, every move every shiver and every touch of his lover and he felt his own body relax, easing in every touch and movement caused by the protecting body, which held him. 

"Good! Love! You are save! I have you!" Ori's soft voice whispered again, and a single tear escaped Fili's eyes. It wasn't fear or sadness; it was a tear of relief and happiness. 

Ori's tongue traced its track, reading Fili's calm and soft smile correctly. The blond was now laying in his lover's arms, relaxed and calm, anticipating what would come.


	7. significant finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations to save the kingdom for the line of Durin and some much-needed tension release. 
> 
> ...The prince didn't understand a word, but the melodious singing of his One was beautiful. Ori's voice interpreting the Sindarin text was like singing a song, and it fit perfectly. It didn't matter what Ori was saying if he just continued. Fili could have listened for days, never growing tired of that beautiful voice and he suddenly remembered the comfort of stories told to him in his days of fog...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> I'm looking forward to getting some feedback!
> 
> I still don't have a ß reader and I'm still a dyslexic non-native speaker, so sorry for typos! 
> 
> have fun!

Ori slowly woke. He had fallen asleep in front of the fire in Fili's lap. It had been a long day of research and preparations, with endless discussions of the best way to act and argue and how best to pick up the moods and feelings of their kin and the other races. It all felt so hopeless. It was like running in circles and never finding a satisfying solution until Balin had discovered and almost destroyed a book in the mess of the old library of Erebor. 

The white-haired dwarf had been frustrated. He understood enough Sindarin to have the inkling that the texts contained information supporting their argument, but he wasn't able to understand that particular old dialect of it enough. 

"It's extraordinary! This book is about 1000 years old!" Balin sight, "and I'm not able to understand compleatly what is written in here." The older dwarf closed the book and stroked the decaying surface of the cover carefully. 

"May I have a look at it, Balin?" Ori asked softly. The older dwarf smiled warmly before handing, the younger the book, knowing of the driving curiosity of his former student. 

Ori took the book with the utmost care exploring it with appraisal. He carefully shifted to the pages. The young scribe was fully absorbed into the words and forgot the world around him. It was amazing, it was such a rare text, especially in a dwarven library, but probably in elven ones too and it had survived Smaug and time. 

Ori knew he had to write a copy of these texts before time could finally claim it. Fili's voice suddenly brought him back to the present. The blond studied him with wide eyes. "You can read it, right?", he asked, and Ori's face split into a brought grin, and he nodded. "Oh, yes dear, I can, and I think I just found what we had been searching for!" 

Balin stared at him. "You never seethe to amaze me, Ori! When did you pick up that kind of dialect?" The scribe shrugged. "Well, in one of the books on poetry I read, it was explained how the dialects of Sindarin changed over the years and what it meant for the interpretation of the old poetry. You know I especially love the old songs and poems." The young scribe trailed off, blushing and being embarrassed. It wasn't anything special. He just loved poetry and had read up on it, just for fun. Ori had never thought that his understanding of Sindarin and it's older dialects would come in handy one day besides for him reading poems and songs. 

He cleared his throat. "Well, this book is a kind of encyclopaedia, describing the time at the beginning of the third age, around the time of the founding of Erebor and the loss of Khazad-dùm. It describes what happened in Middle-earth at that time before and after the founding of Erebor. It covers all three races." Ori paused and sipped his tea, before shuffling through the pages again. "It looks like it, that the author gifted the book to his friend Thrain I." Ori paused once more. "I think that the line of Durin had been friends with elves in the early days." Fili chuckled interrupting Ori. "I'm sorry, but I can't read who the author was." Ori apologised and opened the book again and returned to the pages he had marked with his finger. 

Balin looked over the younger scribe's shoulder. "Can you read that paragraph?" He asked. "It is the passage I thought could be interesting for us." Ori smiled brightly. "Yes, and you are right Balin, it is exactly that!" And Ori started reading the text out loud. 

The prince didn't understand a word, but the melodious singing of his One was beautiful. Ori's voice interpreting the Sindarin text was like singing a song, and it fit perfectly. It didn't matter what Ori was saying if he just continued. Fili could have listened for days, never growing tired of that beautiful voice and he suddenly remembered the comfort of stories told to him in his days of fog. 

"This tells the story of Thrain I and his becoming the first king under the Mountain," Ori explains. "But it is slightly different from our ancient tales, and it explains a lot of the things which didn't add up in them and considered errors due to the transmission of the stories. But I believe it was on purpose that some parts got lost over the years." The scribe stated before continuing. "As it themes, Nain I wasn't killed by the Balrog in Khazad-dùm, he was severely injured. Our folk carried him with them when they fled into the Iron Hills and the Ered Mithrin before finally bringing him to the Lonely Mountain. 

It is told that healers of dwarves and elves alike, did everything in their power to heal the wounded king. He survived for many years but never regained consciousness. 

In that time tension grew within the dwarves of Durin's folk. They had no real leader, and the other tribes started to question their authority and power. It was then that Thrain I the crown prince declared that there was no hope for the king to recover and lead their folk. He was backed up by the healers of dwarves and elves and crowned afterwards. 

After becoming king, he founded Erebor." Ori stated. The room was silent. It was precisely what they needed, but if they proceeded with it, there was no point of return, not even if Thorin would recover. Fili would dethrone Thorin for once and for all. 

Ori took the princes hand and squeezed it, knowing that the blonde needed comfort. There had been a moment where the blonde had been short before challenging his uncle when he ordered him to throw Bilbo over the wall. Fili had refused to do it, but when Thorin threatened to do it himself, the prince grew tense, readying himself to protect the Hobbit. Luckily the situation had passed. 

Ori knew that Fili would never challenge his uncle's leadership. The situation went so far against the blonde's morals that it nearly had happened. Otherwise, he would only do it if he believed his people in great danger. 

Ori squeezed his One's hand once again. Well, their folk was in great danger now, from another war and starving. 

"Well," Fili stated with a rough and shaking voice, "I think we found what we need to proceed." The blonde swallowed. "We are already at a point of no return. We either risk Daín taking over and provoking another war with all the consequences, or we go through with it, securing the leadership of the line of Durin and hopefully preventing a war-" the blonde swallowed again before continuing: "and risking to be hated by Thorin. He will wake up! I will never stop believing in it!" Fili's voice was full of pain and regret but also determined. "I will follow through, I will claim the throne and become King, risking the love of my uncle and probably my mother, too but I can't stand back and watch others making stupid decisions out of old grudges!" 

Ori placed the book carefully to the next table and enveloped the distressed prince in his arms, holding him tight. 

"I'm sure your mum will understand and from what you told me she will never stop loving you!" Ori tried to reassure the blonde. 

Balin patted the blonde mane of the prince fatherly. "Ori is right! Dis will never stop loving you!" 

 

After that significant finding, the three dwarves had new hope and energy. With it they continued for hours with planning strategies, preparing speeches and reconcile with the other members of the Company. 

It was late in the evening before Balin left the prince and his designated consort for a few hours of rest. The two dwarves changed into the living area and made themselves more comfortable on the couch in front of the fireplace. The prince stroked Ori's hair lightly and hummed quietly. The scribe felt warm, comfortable and save after that long and exhausting day. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, and he fell asleep in Fili's lap. 

 

\---

 

The scribe was fully awake now but kept his eyes shut for a moment longer. He enjoyed the soft crackle of the fire and the closeness of his lover, but he could feel the growing tension in the blonde's body. That had woken him in the first place. The prince grew more and more uptight and restless. Suddenly a shudder ran through his whole body. 

The scribe set up and squeezed his lover's shoulder reassuringly. He could see how much the other fought for his composure. When Fili opened his eyes, Ori saw them filling up with tears, and a single one ran down the prince's cheek. He was shaking, and his lips were pressed together so tight that they lost all colour. That sight nearly broke Ori's heart. The young prince was so strong, just barely recovered and already under so much pressure that it was almost overwhelming. The young scribe wasn't sure if he really could do anything to ease the burden, but he would try. He never wanted a position of power, and he still didn't, but he would take on his role and support his One in every way the blonde needed it. 

Ori shifted slightly and engulfed Fili into an embrace, stroking slow, tender circles over his back. He brushed his lips to the other dwarf's ear and whispered soft words: "You are not alone in this love! I'm at your side, no matter what!" The scribe promised. "I have your back, and with me, you don't have to be strong all the time!" Ori pressed a light kiss to the shell of his One's ear. "I love you Fili, for the dwarf you are!". The scribe could feel the other dwarf shift in his arms before the blonde tightened his hold around Ori's waist. Fili buried his face in the crook of the scribe's shoulder, and his body was shaking, and little, strangled sobs escaped his mouth. 

Ori couldn't do much more than holding the prince, comforting him with soft touches and whispered words of comfort. 

 

After a long time, Fili's sobbing stopped, and the prince started to relax more and more under Ori's tender touches. Finally, the blonde lifted his head, the blue eyes red-rimmed but full of love. Ori brushed away the last traces of wetness on the handsome face and shook his head softly when Fili started to thank him. There was nothing the blonde had to be thankful for. Instead of discussing it more Fili leaned forward and kissed him. It was all soft and tender touches, meant to comfort. After a while, Ori started to massage Fili's scalp. He kissed along the blonde's ears, and neck and the prince relaxed more and more into the caresses, but it was evident, that his inner battle picked up new momentum, his conchens trying to take over again. 

Fili enjoyed what they were doing, but something frustrated the blonde. Ori wasn't sure what it was, but he had a suspicion after the encounter in the bathroom. 

When he acted on his suspicion now, and he was wrong, it probably damaged their relationship in a way that would not easy to restore, and Fili needed all stability he could get right now. 

Ori could feel the blonde trembling full of pent-up energy and frustration. He took a deep breath and studied his lover. After what felt like an eternity the scribe closed his eyes again and took another deep breath. His decision was clear now he would risk it. Ori was sure it was what Fili needed, and if he was honest with himself, it was what he hoped for. The thought of Fili submitting to him once more was highly arousing. By Mahal, Ori just prayed that his own lust wasn't clouding his judgement. After another swallow, he opened his eyes, observing his lover with a steady and confident gaze. 

With the steady eye contact, the blonde's breathing grew heavier, and he most likely wasn't even aware of it. His whole body language changed, the frustrated tension eased and was taken over by anticipation. That was all the conformation Ori needed. "Don't move!" He commanded in a firm but soft voice before moving a little away from the prince and breaking the contact. 

Fili's whole body trembled, and he was gasping now a waste range of emotions flickering in his eyes. Ori could see the inner struggle in his One's mind. His instilled need to stay in charge and the desire to let go and let someone else control the situation fought for the upper hand. 

The blonde shuddered again, and a soft, thick moan escaped his lips. Ori could see the surprise in his lover's eyes over the realisation that he was aroused. There was no fear in Fili's eyes, not a trace of it, just a fierce desire. 

Ori would stop at the first hint of fear from the blonde. What Fili needed now was reassurance to come to terms with his discovery. The scribe pressed a gentle finger against the blonde's lips. "Shhhhh! You are save, love! I have you!" Ori's hand fell away. "Now take a deep breath and let it out slowly!" The scribe prompted, and Fili closed his eyes. "Breath in and out; - in and out!" And the blonde did just that, breathing in and out in the rhythm Ori offered and he felt the tension slowly leaving the other's body. 

"Good, love!" the scribe whispered, touching the slightly open lips of the blonde dwarf again. Now dragging his finger slowly down from Fili's lips over his chin, along his throat to the first button on his shirt. 

Fili trembled again, his body tensing up once more and Ori stopped. The blonde's consciousness was trying to get the upper hand again. The scribe just set there, observing the blonde his hand never leaving Fili's chest. Letting it stay there as a fixing point. 

The prince opened his eyes again, and their gazes met. Ori saw the change in the dark blue orbs in the moment the other dwarf let loose. The scribe smiled, and slowly started touching again, just little strokes alongside the hem of the tunic and even these small caresses drew a moan from his lover's mouth. 

Ori leaned over Fili, nibbling at his lips, his ear and his neck. "Mmmm, you taste so wonderful!" The scribe purred. "I could savour you all day!" A groan escaped the blonde's mouth, and Ori could feel a jolt of desire shooting south. He could feel his own breathing quickening, he wanted nothing more than to strip his lover bare and feel his naked body, but he needed to take it slow. Fili needed this and by Mahal Ori did too. He wanted to drag this out; he wanted to see Fili come undone by his hands. 

To disguise is trembling, Ori moved around the prince sitting now behind him and chuckled softly in his ear. "It is this what you desire, love, isn't it?" He breathed in a low voice before licking the shell of Fili's ear and sucking on the earlobe. 

The scribe pressed his body to Fili's back and encircled him with his legs, holding the blonde close, protecting him. Fili's head fell back, resting on Ori's shoulder and exposed his throat. 

Ori's gaze travelled from his lovers stretched throat along his body, the blonde's arousal evident. A soft moan escaped his own libs and he pressed his body closer to his lover, needing the friction. 

Ori was fighting hard to regain his self-control. That was right out of a fantasy he hadn't been brave enough to dream of. 

The scribe never stopped touching the blond. He caressed and stroked him with tender passion, and after a few moments, he had himself back under control. Ori felt Fili relax into his body more and more, only a slight tension of anticipation lingered. "Good! Love! You are save! I have you!" He whispered in a low voice. Fili's face was calm, and he smiled softly. A single tear escaped his closed lids, and Ori licked it away. It wasn't a painful tear Ori was sure of that. It was relief, for anything else the blonde dwarf was to relaxed. 

Between soft kisses along the prince's neck, the scribe whispered: "If you want me to stop, just say it and I will, no matter what." Fili nodded in understanding, a moan escaping his mouth. "Please, don't Ori! Please don't stop!" He pleaded. "I'm yours!" He gasped. Ori's whole body shuddered with that declaration, and he moaned deep and throaty, biting the blonde's neck softly. 

"Get up!" The scribe demanded in a soft voice. He could see the confusion on the other dwarf's face, but he obeyed and slowly untangled himself from his lover and stood up. 

Ori did the same and walked over to the door. He turned the key; a sly smile played around his lips. Now, understanding dawned in Fili's eyes, and he chuckled. 

"Now my dear prince, strip!" Ori ordered, and the blonde gulped, and a shudder ran through his body. The prince obliged. 

By Mahal, the prince stripped. Fili's eyes twinkled with mischief and he very slowly dressed down, bit by bit making sure Ori watched and took notice of his every move until he stood there naked in all his glory. 

Ori was hard, his trousers way too tight and his skin burned. By all the Valar, this dwarf was utterly gorgeous. The scribe stepped closer, traced a finger softly over his lover's bearded cheeks, over his lips, his chin and down his throat, noticing the gooseflesh erupting under his touch while tracing down the other dwarf's chest. "You are beautiful, love." Ori moaned. The sound he coaxed from Fili was almost a purr. 

After a moment the blonde asked softly: "May I touch you, too?" Ori shuddered, "Yes, please!" His hand slid over Fili's firm butt and squeezed it none too gentle, what coaxed another deep moan from the other's lips. The prince's hand cupped the back of Ori's head drawing him closer for a kiss, and he let him deepening it, devouring the blonde's mouth with every stroke of his tongue. His self-control was gone now. For far too long had the scribe secretly admired the other dwarf, to long had he feared that he had lost his chance of loving his prince. 

Ori's hand glided firmly over Fili's backside, feeling every inch of his skin, the taut muscles of his back and the firm cheeks of his ass. The blonde felt so incredible, Ori needed more; he needed to feel closer to the other dwarf, he needed to be connected, to feel as one with his lover. This thought coaxed a deep moan between the kisses, and he pressed himself even closer to the warm body in front of him, enjoying the feel of the prince's erection against his, still trapped in fabric and the friction that close contact brought. 

Finally, they had to come up for some air, and Ori saw a fire burning in Fili's eyes. With trembling fingers, the blonde reached for the hem of Ori's tunic, his eyes asking for permission to strip him. 

Ori nodded, and his head fell back giving Fili the desired answer. The blonde made short process of the scribes clothes before pressing his body to his and burring his face in the crook of the scribe's neck, nibbling at his skin. 

"Come to bed, love!" The scribe whispered huskily and pushed the blonde softly backwards. When he hit the side of the mattress with the back of his knees, Fili fell onto the duvet and pulled Ori with him. 

The two dwarves scrambled entirely on top of the bed, the scribe now kneeling over Fili, looking down on him admiring the blondes naked glory. All the defined muscles of his chest, sprinkled with soft blonde curls trailing down to his bally, leaving a trail to the blonde's navel and further down finally merging with the nest of golden hair surrounding his balls and the thick length. Ori swallowed hard and licked his lips before he leaned forward and kissed his lover again. With the movement, their cocks brushed against each other, and both dwarves moaned deeply before crushing their mouths together again. 

After a few minutes, the scribe started to kiss down Fili's throat and further down to his nipples, taking exquisite care with every nob, licking, sucking and blowing over it before moving to the other side. Fili was a moaning and shivering mass by now, no coherent word leaving his mouth. Ori took his time enjoying the feel of the strong body heaving and raising beneath him. It felt breathtakingly good. He wasn't able to think of anything more than giving his lover pleasure. He took his time to stroke, kiss and lick along the defined muscles of Fili's abdomen. Then further down to his hipbone, nibbling at the stretched skin over the bone before descending to the prince's thigh, kissing alongside the outside down to his knee and at the same time stroking and caressing the other side with his hand. 

When he reached the knee, he kissed over it, moving upwards very slowly nibbling and licking the blonde's inner thigh. 

Ori stopped just before he reached Fili's groin, his mouth just hovering over the leaking length of his lover. 

Fili gasped and panted with every soft breath Ori took, the air just ghosting over his cock. He opened his eyes gazing pleadingly at his lover. The dark blue orbs, so full of desire, passion and trust, nearly brought Ori over the edge. He took in another deep breath and smiled. "Fili you are so gorgeous like this!" The scribe whispered, his voice rough, nearly not audible, before he leaned down, and licking along the shaft in front of him. 

Fili shuddered underneath him, moaned, panted and gasped for air. The blonde's hand came up, but before they could tangle in Ori's hair, he looked at the other dwarf and shook his head softly. It was enough that the prince lowered them again and grabbed the sheets instead. 

Ori licked and kissed the thick length before taking the head into his mouth and sucking. Fili's breathing grew heavier with every move of the scribe's lips. His hands stroked the blonde's sides, his thighs and over his butt. More by accident he dipped a finger into the crease.   
It forced a soft cry from the blonde's lips, and Ori looked up into his face. Fili started pleading him with his gaze to continue. It took Ori by surprise, but he began to explore again. It was just good that he was so far gone with pleasure that he was unable to think about his own inexperience this way. 

Ori explored and stroked over Fili's backside, pushing the blonde's legs gently apart. Fili responded to every touch in pleasure. The scribe circled the prince's hole with his finger, carefully stroking. He then released the blonde's length from his mouth kissing and licking down the shaft and over the perineum. Fili's whole body shook, and a deep, desperate moan escaped the prince's lips, when Ori licked over his entrance, breaching slightly with the next swipe of his tongue. A feral growl escaped the blonde's lips. "Stop teasing me, Ori! Take me please!" Ori gasped at that declaration. He wasn't prepared for that. He had never imagined that it would be him taking the blonde. He had always assumed Fili would-. The scribe swallowed. The thought scared and aroused him equally. The one time he had been the one to take, Ori had enjoyed it. 

Before his doubts and fears could take over, he leaned towards the nightstand and grabbed the flacon with the body oil, poring a generous amount onto his hand and slicked his fingers. 

He settled again between the blonde's legs, Fili was watching him with lust filled eyes. "Please hurry! I need to feel you! I need you close!" The prince pleaded. Ori leaned forward once more capturing the other dwarf's lips with his and rubbing his licked fingers over the blonde's entrance. Fili gasped into the kiss, before relaxing into the touch. 

The scribe's finger breached the blonde's body, carefully stretching him and moving in and out slowly. After a bit he increased the pace angling his finger a bit, aiming for the spot he knew felt incredible. When he found it, Ori pushed it and shuddered and cried out in pleasure. When the scribe felt the tension leaving Fili, he carefully used a second finger. The blonde grew more and more impatient, and he gripped Ori's hip. Gazed at him with lust filled deep blue eyes. "Ori, please! You are not going to hurt me! Just do it! I want you!" The scribe observed his lover. "Are you sure?" The prince nodded. "I haven't been more certain in my entire life! Do you know how long I dreamed of this moment? So please don't destroy it by teasing me until I come!" The blonde growled. Ori gaped in surprise. "I want to come with you buried inside of me!" 

Now Ori was panting trying to stay in control of his body. Fili's words had brought him to the edge. He nodded and leaned forward to kiss his lover again before positioning himself and carefully pressing forward. 

The tightness was exquisite, and when Fili had adjusted to him, Ori moved. There was no place for any thought. It was only feeling, only pleasure and being united with the love of his life. Fili had grabbed him at his hips meeting every thrust. Their gazes locked both drowning in the pleasure of the other. Ori could feel his release building up; it wasn't far. "Let go Fili!" He panted. "Come for me!" He demanded softly. It was enough for the blonde's control to break and with a shudder and a hoarse cry he came. It was the most beautiful sight Ori had ever witnessed, and it was what drove him over the edge as well. 

 

The two dwarves didn't know how long they lay like this tangled in each other. Exhaustion finally claimed them. In the end, Ori got up and got a cloth to clean them, before snuggling under the covers and into the arms of his One falling asleep nearly immediately. It was one of the few nights both dwarves slept peaceful and dreamless without nightmares to disturb them.


End file.
